


A Reaper And His Weapons

by psychgrimmlover



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Humor, Pining, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slight Violence, a little ooc, cursing, maybe? - Freeform, shameless kid/liz feels, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychgrimmlover/pseuds/psychgrimmlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew trying to mug the Grim Reaper's son would land them here; as Death the Kid's Weapon Partners. Liz certainly didn't see it coming when her and Patty targeted him. Nor did she see how hard and fast she would fall for him. Will Kid ever see her as more than just his Weapon? Or will Liz be stuck pining after someone she can never have? KidxLiz **BASED ON THE ANIME!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Reaper and the Drifters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33819) by SushiBomb. 
  * Inspired by [The Bullet Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34904) by Sojourney. 
  * Inspired by [It Takes a City to Raise a Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34905) by H0lmeser. 



> Well, I thought I'd give writing an Anime fic a go. I've recently started getting really into (ie obsessed with) Anime. It started out with watching Fairy Tail (on a completely unrelated note, that Anime completely and utterly ROCKS) and then kinda snowballed from there. Soul Eater is definitely my 2nd fav Anime (Fairy Tail the 1st) and I especially love the KidxLiz pairing (and SoulxMaka, but that isn't what this fic is about). I also just really love Kid. He's awesome and so adorable. Anyway, I digress. So, here's a fic I'm working on, so I hope you like it!
> 
> A Few Minor Changes: I'm making Liz and Kid 18 (but Liz is on the older side of 18 and Kid on the younger) and Patty is 16. Also, Kid is as tall as Liz, as in they can see eye-to-eye. And there's a common theme in KidxLiz fics...Liz always acts more experienced and Kid is the little innocent virgin flower. Well, that's not how it's going down here. Well, Liz is still experienced, but I'm also making Kid experienced as well (tho not as experienced as Liz). But Kid didn't get any of his experience from anyone in Death City (people there tend to avoid him since he's Death's son). He had meaningless "hookups" at the different cities he'd visit while on missions for his Father. Cuz, let's be serious, who wouldn't crush on Kid? Also, since Kid isn't human, but a Death God/Grim Reaper (whichever works) his sexual inclinations are a bit...different, I guess. I don't know how to explain, so just read the story! You'll see. (Tho, just warning ya, any M-rated things will be in later chapters)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of Soul Eater's characters (mainly Kid, Liz, Patty) mentioned in this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I thought I'd give writing an Anime fic a go. I've recently started getting really into (ie obsessed with) Anime. It started out with watching Fairy Tail (on a completely unrelated note, that Anime completely and utterly ROCKS) and then kinda snowballed from there. Soul Eater is definitely my 2nd fav Anime (Fairy Tail the 1st) and I especially love the KidxLiz pairing (and SoulxMaka, but that isn't what this fic is about). I also just really love Kid. He's awesome and so adorable. Anyway, I digress. So, here's a fic I'm working on, so I hope you like it!
> 
> A Few Minor Changes: I'm making Liz and Kid 18 (but Liz is on the older side of 18 and Kid on the younger) and Patty is 16. Also, Kid is as tall as Liz, as in they can see eye-to-eye. And there's a common theme in KidxLiz fics...Liz always acts more experienced and Kid is the little innocent virgin flower. Well, that's not how it's going down here. Well, Liz is still experienced, but I'm also making Kid experienced as well (tho not as experienced as Liz). But Kid didn't get any of his experience from anyone in Death City (people there tend to avoid him since he's Death's son). He had meaningless "hookups" at the different cities he'd visit while on missions for his Father. Cuz, let's be serious, who wouldn't crush on Kid? Also, since Kid isn't human, but a Death God/Grim Reaper (whichever works) his sexual inclinations are a bit...different, I guess. I don't know how to explain, so just read the story! You'll see. (Tho, just warning ya, any M-rated things will be in later chapters).
> 
> Warning: Contains cussing, some violence, a badass Kid, and shameless KidxLiz love! Oh, and Liz (and maybe Kid?) might be a little OOC (in my opinion).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of Soul Eater's characters (mainly Kid, Liz, Patty) mentioned in this fic.

“Shit…shit…shit… _shit!”_ Liz Thompson shouted as her and her younger sister, Patty, ran wildly down a dark street in Long Island, NY. Her boots echoed loudly in the deserted streets and, for once, she wished she wasn’t wearing them, as the noise kept their pursuers on their tails.

“Sis—!” Patty panted, clutching the envelope that held a stack of bills.

The two of them had just pawned a necklace they stole from Brooklyn’s Mob Boss, and thought they’d gotten far enough away to avoid detection. They had been dead wrong. As soon as they left the pawn shop, holding an envelope full of cash, the shop owner called said Mob Boss and reported on their whereabouts; apparently, the owner was a second cousin or something of the Boss. Which now leads them to their current situation: running away and trying not to get shot.

“Don’t you dare drop that envelope, Patty.” Liz warned harshly, casting her a quick side-glance. “We need that money if we want to disappear.”

Patty dropped her gaze and said nothing, hot on her sister’s heels.

“Ah!” Patty squeaked, ducking when gunshots rang from behind them. “Sis!”

Liz swore, braking to a stop. “PATTY!”

“GET ‘EM, SIS!” Patty screeched right before transforming into her Weapon Form in a spinning flash of pink light, landing in her sister’s upturned palm and solidifying. Liz said nothing; she just shut an eye and aimed the Beretta M9 Pistol, shooting out both front tires and smirking when the driver cursed before the car that had been chasing them jerked and crashed into a gated property.

“Yes!” Liz hooted. “Now that’s what I call wrangling…EEK!” Liz stumbled back when a bullet skimmed the cement by her feet. “That was way too close for comfort. C’mon, Patty, let’s lose these freaks!”

“Go, go, go!” Patty cheered as she transformed back and Liz seized her hand.

They ran and ran until Liz spotted a cluster of warehouses a little bit ahead of them. Liz poured on the speed until she came to a door at the first warehouse she could reach and skidded to a stop in front of it. She jerked the knob, swearing colorfully when it didn’t open, and continued her search.

“Other way…OTHER WAY!” Liz screamed, braking to a stop and turning the other way when she spotted a group of men in the distance. This continued: hoards of men, all bearing arms and smirking grins, standing ominously at the ends of every open alleyway.

It was almost as if—

“Yes!” Liz sighed in relief when a doorknob to another warehouse twisted under her hand. She pushed Patty inside first, slamming the door closed behind her; her heart beat thunderously in her chest, blood zinging through her veins with adrenaline. She slumped against the door. “We did it, Patty. We lost ‘em.”

“Did you, really?” A deeply amused, terrifyingly familiar voice drawled from the static darkness of the warehouse they had snuck into.

Liz froze.

The light turned on, blinding and white, and Liz heard her sister suck in a breath as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. Her mouth dried when she saw a hoard of men, filling up nearly half of the enormous warehouse, equipped with crude weapons, such as crow bars and baseball bats, though some held guns, some held knives, and some held Magic Weapons; types like her and her sister who’d strayed off the divine path Lord Death set up hundreds of years ago.

One man stood before the mass of hungry Mobsters in his trademark, oversized black dress shirt. His pants are tan khakis, sagging on his hips, and clean of any dust and creases. His dark hair is gelled back and the designer glasses, that hid his murderous eyes, are perched on the bridge of his crooked nose casually.

He rose one hand and said, with that same even tone, “Give me the money and we’ll forget this ever happened, sweetheart.”

“…What?” Liz said, incredulous.

“You heard me.” He repeated. “Give it to me and I’ll forgive you. I get why you’d wanna leave this city, I completely understand. And people make mistakes when they’re desperate.” A small, almost real, smile spread across his lips; it feigned sincerity, masking the feral desires that fought within him impossibly well. “So, what’s it gonna be, Elizabeth? You don’t really think you’ll be able to take on _all_ of us, do you?” He chuckled.

Liz swallowed, stepping in front of her sister.

“So? What’d’ya say? Peace?” the Mob Boss asked.

“Fuck you!” she spat. “Don’t call me that either, asshole!”

He sighed. “Oh well.” His tone then sharpened. “Take ‘em out, boys!”

“It’s my turn now, Lizzy.” Patty said, holding her hand out.

“Patty, no!” Liz yelled. “You need to run!”

“NO! I’M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!” Patty shouted, keeping her hand outstretched.

“Fine!” Liz shouted back; there’s no time to argue this point. In a burst of pink light, she transformed and solidified into her Weapon Form: a Beretta M9 Pistol, identical to her sister’s form.

Patty lined up a shot and just before she could follow through, a voice interrupted.

“Ah! Just as I thought.” Someone said from above. For a second, absolute silence reigned—the Mob paused in their predatory march, Patty stopped in her tracks, Liz frozen in her hand, and the Mob Boss stared wide-eyed at the guy hovering above them all on what appears to be a…skateboard? “You two are perfectly symmetrical Weapons! Absolutely beautiful!”

“Hey!” Patty pointed, still holding onto the pistol. “It’s the weird skull-guy!”

_What the hell is he doing here?_ Liz thought, even as his voice resonated in her ears, a smooth, velvety baritone humming in and out like a wordless burlesque tune; it _still_ sent shivers down her spine.

It was the very guy her and Patty failed to mug the night before, the creepy rich dude that looked like he walked right off the set of the Addams Family. He’s still decked out entirely in black and white—a black blazer decorated by white rectangles, a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes—despite the brutal heat. And his hair—midnight black with three white lines cutting across the left side and stopping in a completely straight line along his fringe and back of his head—still gave Liz the shivers. Good shivers or bad shivers, Liz _still_ isn’t completely sure. How he even _managed_ to get his hair like that is still a mystery to her. Regardless, it’s the oddest get-up she has ever seen, and given the fact that it’s the middle of summer in New York, he should be burning up; he wasn’t even breaking a sweat!

And like last night, there’s still something about him that Liz finds a bit odd. He’s pale as hell—that hasn’t changed. Not to say there’s anything wrong with being pale, it’s just that there are different kinds of “pale”, and he’s the kind of pale that made Liz remember thinking of occult, otherworldly, “gothy” things…i.e. things that terrify her. She wouldn’t dare say he’s pasty, no, but his skin’s almost alabaster, giving him a distinctly supernatural look.

Plus there _is_ the weird, metal skull-shaped brooch resting at the center of his collar as well as the twin rings he wears on either middle finger. If that didn’t scream “macabre”, Liz didn’t know what did.

The guy beamed at the two of them, his eyes—that animalistic shade of gold ringed with the brightest yellow, each color separated by a fine line of black—looking back and forth between her and her sister. “Wonderful! You remember me!”

"Kinda hard  _not_ to." Liz murmured, her mind bringing all the feelings he stirred within her to the forefront.

“Who the _fuck_ is the kid in the suit?” the Mob Boss demanded. Several of his lackeys shrugged and mumbled their replies.

“Who I am doesn’t really matter.” He said crisply, adjusting his cuffs. “But I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to refrain from harming Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson from this point on.”

The Mob Boss growled at this. “Fuck you, alright!? I’ll do whatever the fuck I want with these bitches!”

“My, what a vulgar mouth you have.” He murmured, his golden eyes emptying of any sympathy. He swooped down and landed neatly to the left of the group, his skateboard dissolving into shadows before absorbing back into his hand. “Did you know it’s a sin to speak so crudely of others?”

The Mob Boss roared, “SUCK MY COCK, YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD! HEY! GET RID OF HIM, TOO!”

The guy merely smirked, tilting his head to the side as one of the Mobsters turned and immediately shot at him.

“NO!” Liz shouted, transforming out of her Weapon Form in pure terror…terror for the suit-clad stranger.

He didn’t even move, just stayed perfectly still as the bullet came closer and closer to him, until suddenly, _something_ shot out of him and stopped the bullet in its tracks. If Liz isn’t mistaken, it was his Soul Wavelength, but that’s impossible, no one can have a Wavelength that powerful; also, it looked skull-shaped, like the one on his brooch or his rings. Nobody moved for a second before the other Mobsters yelled in outrage and charged the guy, their various weapons raised and ready to use. Liz felt her heart just about stop until the guy moved his body fluidly, seemingly getting into some sort of…pose.

“Death God Arts,” he said as the Mobsters got closer, “Stance of Crime.”

Liz sucked in a breath and watched with wide eyes, Patty gripping her hand—also watching the scene unravel—as the snarky rich boy they had failed to mug a day ago singlehandedly took out each and every Mobster in a flurry of chops, kicks and hammer blows without so much as breaking a sweat. After about two minutes, a pile of them remained in an—Liz was disturbed to see, Patty was amused to see—orderly _stack_ against the back of the warehouse.

_I was right last night_ , Liz thought as she watched the guy dust off his hands, perched on the top of the pile of bodies, _he **was** toying with us. _

“There! How troublesome.” He said, brushing his blazer off and straightening it.

Her and Patty exchanged identical looks of disbelief.

“This guy can’t be human.” Liz stated, looking back up at him. He barely had any marks on him!

“You’re right, I’m not.” He said from his perch.

Liz swallowed and held her sister closer to her. “Then what _exactly_ are you?”

“I’m a Death God.” He answered, jumping off the pile and landing neatly in front of the two of them, kicking up some dust with his landing.

“A…Death God?” Liz whispered as she looked him over, noticing a cut along his cheek, a few on his neck—his beautiful, unmarred, tasty neck she still has an obsession with—and some tiny ones covering either hand; all of them were slightly bleeding.

He nodded. “That’s correct. I’m a Grim Reaper.”

Liz took a step back, pulling Patty back with her. “Really?” And, before her eyes, the previously opened cuts all closed, only leaving thin strips of blood behind. Liz barely held in a gasp.

“Really.” He answered, taking a step forward. “My name is Death the Kid, but you may call me Kid.”

“Death…the Kid?” Liz asked, relaxing slightly. For some reason, she doesn’t feel threatened by him. “Seriously? _That’s_ your real name?”

Kid looked annoyed. “Obviously.”

Liz narrowed her eyes at him. “Well, it’s weird, ok?” Then she realized something she probably should’ve realized a lot sooner. “What are you even doing here?”

“I thought I made myself perfectly clear last night.” Kid said, crossing his arms. “I was sent to find the two of you. The DWMA has been tracking you for awhile now.”

“Yeah, you said something like that.” Liz remembered. “Just what _is_ the DWMA, anyway? Some police organization?”

Kid let out a chuckle. “No, it’s not. It stands for the Death Weapon Meister Academy and its a training facility for humans with the ability to transform into Weapons, like you two, as well as the wielders of those Weapons, called Meisters.”

Liz and Patty’s eyes went big.

A smirk lifted the corner of Kid’s mouth. “I’m taking you’ve heard of it.”

Liz nodded. “I’ve just never heard of the acronym before.” She paused. “Wait, didn’t you say your Father was also watching us?” Kid nodded. “Just who _is_ your Father?”

Kid gave her a flat look. “I thought that’d be pretty obvious.” At Liz’s blank look, he elaborated. “What do you know about the DWMA?”

Liz thought before speaking. “DWMA, located in Death City, Death Valley and…headed by…the Grim Reaper…” Her eyes widened. _“Holy SHIT!”_ Liz shouted when it finally clicked.

Kid winced. “Such language.”

Liz ignored him. “You can’t be serious. There is no _way_ that can be true.”

“What?” Patty asked, tugging on her jacket’s sleeve. “Who’s his Dad, Sis?”

Liz swallowed as Kid’s eyes seemed to pierce her. “Lord Death, the Grim Reaper himself.”

Patty looked back at Kid with wide eyes. “No way.”

Kid merely shrugged. “It’s true.”

“What do you want with us, then?” Liz asked, her grip on Patty deathly tight. “What does Lord Death’s only son want with two lowly street rats?”

“You two are _not_ lowly street rats.” Kid snapped before letting out a sigh and rubbing his eyes. “Well, at first, my only purpose was to escort you to Death City. My Father wishes to speak with you.”

“Why?” Liz barely got out.

“We can’t have Weapons that use their powers for crime run around unchecked.” Kid said, tilting his head to the side. “And, according to my Father, it’s time for you two to be checked.”

Liz stopped breathing, but then something occurred to her. “You said, _“at first”_. Now what do you want with us?”

“Well, my Father, of course, told me of your Weapon Forms before I came here.” Kid said calmly, but a slightly…manic look tinted his eyes. “But what he _didn’t_ tell me was that you two are perfectly identical!”

“So?” Liz asked, not getting it.

Kid rolled his eyes. “You two are symmetrical! Perfectly, perfectly symmetrical.” His eyes gleamed as he looked at them. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Liz and Patty were both taken aback, though Liz was the only one blushing profusely. After a few moments of collecting herself, Liz looked back at Kid.

“And?” Liz asked again. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Kid huffed, like it should’ve been obvious. “I want you two to become my Weapons!”

The sisters both froze.

Liz was the first to come back to her senses. “You want us to _WHAT?!”_

Kid blinked, like he was confused at her tone. “I want you two to become my Weapons.” The smile he wore widened some. “I’ve been searching for perfectly symmetrical Weapons for awhile now, and I think I finally found them!”

Liz spluttered. “We just tried to _mug_ you yesterday!”

“Yes.” Kid said, still not seeing the problem.

Liz looked at him hopelessly, along with some sadness. “You don’t know us, Kid. We’ve done some pretty bad things.”

“I’ve seen enough.” He told her, without a trace of a lie. “And whatever you did, you did it to survive.”

Liz honestly couldn’t believe this guy. “We’re wanted all over this state, and multiple others. We’ve got bounties and arrest warrants and hundreds of police reports.” She had to get him to see the truth.

“I’ll erase all of that.” Kid stated.

“You think you’re above the law?” Liz looked him in the eye, curious to his response.

He just nodded. “My Father is Death. There is no greater justice than him.”

Liz continued staring at him. “And if that doesn’t work?”

“Death threats.” Kid said simply, not breaking his stare. She got the feeling, however, that this one was a joke.

“Ah…” Liz responded. “But there are people after us, you know, maybe hundreds. The Mob,” she gestured to behind him, “police, bounty hunters and just plain ole’ psychopaths we’ve pissed off.” She continued, watching his face carefully to see if his expression changed. It didn’t.

“Then I’ll protect you two from them. If they wish to harm either of you, I’ll crush them.” He said simply; he didn’t even need to turn around to show the proof of this.

Liz gave a small laugh. “We’d be your Weapons. Are you saying you’d protect your own guns from being hurt?”

“Of course.” Kid looked almost…insulted at what she said. “I would die myself a thousand times over before allowing either one of you to be hurt.”

There was a pregnant pause as she examined him, still clutching onto Patty, who was watching the exchange quietly. Finally, after minutes of silence, she spoke.

“You would, wouldn’t you?” Liz asked in disbelief. “You’d actually do that for us.”

“You should expect no less from me.” His golden eyes softened, sending a sudden bolt of heat through Liz. _Dammit_. “So, will you two consider becoming my Weapons?”

“I don’t know…” Liz said, still contemplating.

“But Sis!” Patty said, speaking up for the first time, but a look from Liz told her to keep quiet.

“If it’s shelter you’re concerned about, it’s not a problem!” Kid quickly said. “It will be provided for you. You two will be living in my home with me. All expenses will be covered, as well.”

Liz eyed him. “Food, shower…TV? Clothes?” She paused. “…Mani/Pedis?”

Kid smiled, hopeful. “Everything you could ever want or need.”

Liz felt herself start to budge. “We haven’t got much at the moment, but at least we’re free.” Liz told him carefully, again watching his expression.

“You would remain free. If at any time you wanted to stop our partnership, you would just need to say the word and I would let you go on your way.” Kid stated.

“And we could go back to the cold, dark streets?” Liz asked him, bitterness creeping into her tone. “Not much of a choice.”

He shook his head solemnly. “I would never let you live like that again.”

“You just said you’d let us be free.” There was the beginning of a growl in her voice as she demanded an explanation, squeezing Patty even tighter against her.

“Yes, I did.” Kid nodded, before explaining. “First of all, I would set up a monthly allowance to support you and your sister, then arrange for you to be enrolled somewhere you can learn an employable skill, if you don’t have one already. Finally, I would move you to a reasonably-sized house, and maybe drop in every month or so, make sure you’re comfortable.” Kid listed, not looking away from her probing gaze once.

Liz continued to stare. She carried on staring for a long time. She cycled through several possible responses before simply giving up and her mouth fell open.

Kid crossed his arms over his chest, looking composed as ever as he looked her straight in the eye, wondering what was wrong.

“I-It’s only been a day since we’ve met, but you’d do all of that? Even if we want to _stop_ being your Weapons?” She asked, simultaneously touched and bewildered. “W-Why?”

His answer was nothing more than a shrug. “Does this mean you’re considering joining me?”

“I’m thinking about it.” Liz admitted, pursing her lips.

It was a pretty damn good deal, no doubt about it. From what she’s gathered, he was loaded. He most likely lived in one of those fancy mansions that Patty often cooed reminded her of a castle. He’s willing to provide food, shelter, entertainment, clothes, _freedom_ —everything, at the price of becoming his Weapons.

“Sis?” Liz looked down at Patty, who she still held in a death-grip; Patty was giving her the puppy-dog eyes. “I like him, let’s go.”

“It seems she’s decided.” Kid told her. “But I don’t think she’d go and leave you behind.”

Liz gave the longest sigh of her life. She glanced him over again, his aristocratic features as calm and composed as the day they tried mugging him, and felt that hot, tingly sensation settle in her lower abdomen once more. Is this always going to happen whenever she looks at him? If this decision was to be made by her hormones, it’d be a resounding _yes_ , it seems. Figures.

She looked down at her sister again. “Patty’s usually pretty good at judging people, so I guess I have to say yes as well.” Kid excitedly watched as Liz nodded her head, but remained aloof. “It’s a deal, Kid. We’ll be your Weapons, you take us outta this hellhole. Good?”

“Excellent!” Kid beamed, then his face wiped clean of any emotion. “Now, transform. We’re leaving.”

Liz glared but Patty gleefully transformed and fell into his hand as if she’d done it a thousand times before.

Kid scowled and looked at Liz, shaking his hand pointedly. “If you are to be my Weapons, you will transform at _exactly_ the same time! That way, you’ll land in my hands in an orderly, symmetrical fashion. Do I make myself clear?”

Ok, was it wrong that his authoritative voice was making her feel all hot and tingly? It just made his voice drop an octave, the rich baritone washing over her and making the heated pit in her stomach grow even more. Yeah, it was wrong, but her body didn’t really seem to care.

_“Fine.”_ Liz sneered, masking her spiraling emotions.

Kid tapped his foot impatiently. “Any day now, Elizabeth!”

God, she usually _hated_ it when people used her full name—despised it, really—but in his voice, that smooth and silky tone, it was almost sinful how good it sounded. She shook herself. What is _wrong_ with her?

“Don’t call me that.” Liz finally said. “My name is Liz.”

“And I’m Patty!” Patty cheerfully added.

Kid pressed his lips together. “Very well then, _Liz_ , any time now would be appropriate. We need to head back to Death City to talk with my Father and explain the new arrangement.”

“Hey! What about me?” Patty whined, childishly. “You forgot me!”

Liz watched as Kid repressed an eye roll. “…Yes, hello to you, too, Patty.”

“Teehee!” Patty giggled. “Hi Kiddo!”

“LIZ!” Kid barked, impatiently, while Patty merely laughed at his frustration.

Liz let out an annoyed breath before she, too, transformed and landed in his hand, solidifying into a pistol. Probably not a good idea. As soon as she landed, she was aware of every single point his hand—still so _cold_ —touched her Weapon Form. She had to take a minute to just breathe before she could even open her eyes and begin to settle.

_You okay, Sis?_ Patty asked, sending it through their connected Wavelengths.

Liz smiled. _I’m fine._

“Well, here we go.” Kid said, summoning his skateboard from his hand in a whirl of shadows— _seriously, where was that thing stored?_ —and hopping on, it rising till it was hovering over the ground. “Everyone ready?”

“Ready spaghetti!” Patty shouted before dissolving into a fit of giggles, her form appearing in the pistol’s reflective side.

“Let’s get out of here.” Liz said, her form also appearing in the pistol’s reflective side as she stared up at Kid.

Liz then started to feel that strange flash of heat twirl inside her the longer she stared at him. _Damn. Hopefully these weird…feelings will simmer down with time. God, I hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope doing this is ok with everyone, but if not, just go read SushiBomb's story. That's kinda where my head was at when writing this part. But since this isn't the bulk part of the plot, really a prequel if anything, I'm not as concerned. So, keep on reading and we'll get to the KidxLiz part soon!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnnnddddd, here we go! This chapter really just contains flashbacks, filling in the empty spaces between the prologue and now. So bear with me, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> And one more thing: the flashbacks were more or less written by another author on FanFiction.net, taken from a story. And, yes, I asked the author permission to use the scenes you'll read. Said it was fine. 
> 
> A Few Minor Changes: I'm making Liz and Kid 18 (but Liz is on the older side of 18 and Kid on the younger) and Patty is 16. Also, Kid is as tall as Liz, as in they can see eye-to-eye. And there's a common theme in KidxLiz fics...Liz always acts more experienced and Kid is the little innocent virgin flower. Well, that's not how it's going down here. Well, Liz is still experienced, but I'm also making Kid experienced as well (tho not as experienced as Liz). But Kid didn't get any of his experience from anyone in Death City (people there tend to avoid him since he's Death's son). He had meaningless "hookups" at the different cities he'd visit while on missions for his Father. Cuz, let's be serious, who wouldn't crush on Kid? Also, since Kid isn't human, but a Death God/Grim Reaper (whichever works) his sexual inclinations are a bit...different, I guess. I don't know how to explain, so just read the story! You'll see. (Tho, just warning ya, any M-rated things will be in later chapters).
> 
> Warning: Contains some cussing and shameless KidxLiz love! Oh, and Liz (and maybe Kid?) might be a little OOC (in my opinion).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of Soul Eater's characters (mainly Kid, Liz, Patty) mentioned in this fic.

It’s been three months since the Thompson Sisters left the streets of Brooklyn and returned back with Death the Kid to Death City, and Liz can say—with confidence—that the unwanted feelings she harbors for Kid have _not_ gone away. If anything, they got worse; being around him almost 24/7 was clearly not a good idea. Liz sighed as she leaned her head back, trying to put thoughts of her stupid feelings out of her mind; so, instead, she thought back to the day her and Patty actually arrived at Gallows Manor, and met Lord Death.

* * *

_Liz and Patty sprang from pistol form one after the other in twin beams of pink light, Patty rubbing her eyes sleepily; she had fallen asleep about halfway there, maybe over Ohio…or was it Nebraska? Kid extended his hand over the skateboard—who they both learned was named Beelzebub—and it dissolved into shadows, snaking their way up into his hand. Liz didn’t think she’d ever get used to that, so she turned, instead, to look at where they’d be living, only to feel a shudder snake down her spine as she took in its features._

_“ **This** is your place?” she asked with eyebrows raised, overwhelmed by the giant skulls molded into the front columns, the red and black terraces, and pointed roof spires. _

_“Yes,” was all Kid answered with._

_Liz repressed an eye roll. “It looks like something out of a horror movie.”_

_Something twitched in Kid’s expression, but he said nothing and instead opened the door before stepping to the side and looking at them expectantly._

_They stared at him until Patty asked innocently, “What’cha doin’?”_

_Kid was clearly puzzled. “Haven’t you ever had anyone hold the door open for you before?”_

_“Of course we have.” Liz snapped, her ears burning with embarrassment, and seized Patty’s hand to tug her inside._

_The foyer was huge, but almost bare._ Sparse _, Liz thought the word was supposed to be, but then decided that wasn’t it exactly. More like the person or people living there had no personality and viewed the house like a giant stage dressing rather than a place to live. Everything was also equal on both sides of the room, decorated with a monochromatic theme: alabaster and onyx, ivory and ebony, eggshell and charcoal._

_“Would you like me to take your coats?” Kid asked, having already hung up his own, revealing his white dress shirt and black suspenders; Liz felt something in her warm at the sight before she stamped down on that feeling brutally._

_Patty, though, clutched hers and shook her head. “Nuh-huh! Sis says I gotta wear mine so it don’t get stole.”_

_“_ _‘So that it **doesn’t** get **stolen** ’.” Kid corrected, and Liz shot him a glare for being a know-it-all. “And no one will steal your coat from the closet.”_

_“Even if they won’t,” Liz interrupted, “it’s **freezing** in here. How can it be freezing when we’re in the middle of the desert?” _

_He looked genuinely surprised at the complaint and said apologetically, “I’ll address the problem as soon as I can. I honestly really never noticed.”_

_Liz just rolled her eyes as she watched Patty start to roam around, looking at everything with child-like intrigue._

_“Also, since we’ll be living together, there’s something in particular that you two must know about me.” Kid said to Liz, though was watching Patty as well, probably to make sure she doesn’t break anything. “You’ll find that I have a bit of an…obsession with keeping things neat and orderly. Specifically, keeping things symmetrical. This is why I chose you and your sister as my Weapon Partners, because you can turn into twin pistols and I can be equally balanced on both sides. So I may ask certain things of the two of you, and please just know that it’s so I can maintain my normal state of mind with minimal panic.”_

_Liz piqued an eyebrow at his confession, but didn’t answer. She just continued to look around as Kid finally left her side to follow Patty around; she’s now started touching things. Could her and Patty really do this? Live in a huge ass mansion like this, when all they were used to were the streets of Brooklyn? Liz felt anxiety well up, so she decided she needed a smoke. And without a second thought, she popped a cigarette in her mouth, took a seat on one of the adjacent benches on either side of the wide entrance hall, and listened to the patter of feet as Kid chased down Patty—the both of them now upstairs—hearing a few glass items shatter, followed by a few brief yelps._

_“Kid? Kiddo? Are you back from your mission? What’s all that noise about? And that smell?” Liz heard a voice from down the hall behind her; it sounded like a goofy old man._

_“Oh, hello there.”_

_Liz flicked her cigarette off to the side, before turning to face the owner of the voice…and her mouth dropped. Before her was no old man. Before her was some kind of evil spiky demon **thing** who was giant and had even bigger white hands. Liz did not move. She didn’t even breathe. She only stared into the depths of the demon’s skull—which actually looked a whole lot like the skull on Kid’s brooch and rings—and felt its freezing aura curl around her. _

_“Hi there! I’m Lord Death!” the creature said buoyantly._

_Liz let out a shrill, piercing shriek._

_“Sis! Are you okay?!”_

_“Elizabeth?!” Two sets of feet scurried from upstairs into view on the landing between the twin staircases. When Patty saw Lord Death, her face morphed from sweet child to apathetic and tired. Kid, however, looked slightly amused._

_“Oh, hello, Dad. We were actually just about to come see you,” said Kid, completely calm and relaxed as though he wasn’t **talking to some kind of demon**. _

_Then it hit Liz what he just said. Her eyes widened even more. This is his **Father**?! _

_“Oh-kay. I take it your mission was…successful?” said Lord Death, looking confusedly between the pair of sisters. He was probably wondering why they’re here, in his home, instead of brought before him, like Kid said he would do._

_“Extremely successful.” Kid said, amusement still on his face._

_“I don’t mean to be rude,” Lord Death said, glancing again between her and Patty before back up at Kid, “but why are they in the Manor?”_

_“Well, Dad, I know I said I would bring them back with me so you could talk with them, but after seeing their Weapon Forms, I asked them to become my Weapon Partners.” Kid said, grabbing the crook of Patty’s arm as he guided the both of them down the stairs, closer to her and Lord Death._

_“Both of them?” Even if you couldn’t see his facial expression, his tone of voice conveyed his surprise._

_Kid beamed up at his Father, a dreamy look glinting in his eyes. “Yes! They’re twin pistols! Exactly identical…so if I use them both at once, I’ll be symmetrical!”_

_Liz watched as Lord Death shook his head, in amusement, she thinks. “Well, if anyone can pull off using two Weapons simultaneously, it’s my boy!”_

_“So, you’ll let them become my Weapons?” Kid asked, looking strangely hopeful._

_“Of course!” Lord Death said, bouncing up and down like a pogo stick. “I’m thrilled that you finally found yourself some partners!”_

Finally? _Liz thought, slowly unwinding from her scare. The longer Lord Death talked, the less afraid she felt. She knows this is Death himself, but, like with Kid, she can’t help but feel somewhat safe._

* * *

It was only a couple weeks into their partnership that Liz and Patty discovered that when the two of them end up _not_ dressing symmetrically, he has a major OCD attack, complete with falling onto the floor and banging his fist against it; that was along the same time they learned _not_ to mention the stripes that only went halfway around his head. So, her and Patty ended up going to the mall—with credit cards emblazoned with _their_ names that Kid gave them—and bought somewhat matching “mission” outfits to ease his nerves. They picked out matching red sleeveless, midriff-baring turtlenecks and some matching accessories—black heeled boots that reach below-the-knees, white mini-ties, and light tan cowboy hats—but Liz drew the line at the pants. She wasn’t going to look _exactly_ like her younger sister, that just wasn’t going to happen. So, she ended up picking out a pair of dark denim jeans with silver belt loops, that fit her _fantastically_ , and Patty went with dark denim puffy short-shorts, also with silver belt loops; at least the colors matched, which is exactly what she told Kid when he ranted about it when they got back later that day.

Her lips curved into a smile as she remembered how that was the first day they taught Kid how to handle their Weapon Forms. Her smile grew even larger as she remembered everything else that went on in their first month at Gallows Manor.

* * *

_The backyard had been set up with a number of targets, spaced at regular distances and with a variety of shapes and sizes, though—of course—everything was somehow perfectly symmetrical. Liz gave it a quick walk through while Patty laid sprawled on the already-warming grass, hand cupping her chin as she watched an ant hill with childish wonder._

_“Looks good.” Liz finally commented before walking back to Kid and glancing at him with a contemplating look. “Okay, what do you **actually** know about guns? Have you ever fired one before?” _

_“A few times.” Kid answered calmly. “But I know very little about guns.”_

_“Then how—” Liz started._

_“I was taught, at a young age, how to handle a variety of different Weapons, but I never stayed on one for very long.” Kid explained. “My Father wanted me to know how to handle any type of Weapon that I’m presented with.” At her raised eyebrow, he elaborated. “It’s a Reaper thing.”_

_Liz digested that before nodding. “So you **have** handled a gun before, right?” _

_“Yes, but a different kind than your Weapon Forms.” Kid said, tilting his head to one side to study her. “So this is a new experience for me as well.”_

_“Great.” Liz groaned and shook her head. “All right, pay attention. Our gun types are technically called Beretta M9 Pistols, and we’re classified as short recoil, double-action, semi-automatics, so one shot for each trigger pull and the recoil would load the next cartridge in the magazine. That means we can fire at a higher rate of speed than say a…revolver.” Intercepting the question implied by his slightly furrowed brows, she amended, “I said “would load” because we don’t actually fire real bullets.”_

_Kid nodded in understanding. “You fire Soul Wavelengths, correct?”_

_“Yeah.” Liz said, her unasked question confirmed; he **does** know what they really fire. “Here, I’ll show you.” She turned to look at her sister. “Patty?” _

_Beaming, Patty sat up and thrust a fist into the air, exclaiming, “‘Kay!” before her body dissolved into pink light and arced across the yard, landing in Liz’s upturned palm to then solidify into the sleek lines of her pistol form. Her face appeared in the reflective shine of the barrel a few seconds later. “See Kid? All you gotta do is think about it, and then…bang bang!”_

_“That’s…actually pretty accurate.” Liz admitted. “There really isn’t much to think about. I guess it’s more like instinct than anything. We never really gave much thought to the how part of it.” She aimed Patty straight into the air, and pulling the trigger, shot a volley of pink tracers into the sky._

_Kid watched attentively, and then his gaze changed—sharpened—and he requested, “Could you do that again?” After the next round of shots had vanished into the cloudless sky, Kid put a hand to his chin, golden eyes losing that unusual gleam—which her and Patty would later come to understand was how he changed from a passive Soul Perception to an active one. “It’s definitely your Soul Wavelength, but compacted. Compressed, would actually be a better term.”_

_“Is that good or bad?” Liz asked, actually curious about what he knows._

_He spread his hands, the afternoon sunlight glinting off the identical skull rings on either middle finger—Liz still finds them mildly creepy. “Unfortunately, it can’t be divided into plain terms like that. There are aspects on both sides, positive and negative factors. Projectile Magic Weapons aren’t as common as, say, bladed or blunt types, even gathered in a place like the DWMA.” Kid steepled his fingers underneath his chin in thought. “Because you don’t use a conventional type of ammunition, you wouldn’t have to worry about running out in the middle of a battle. That’s certainly a positive side to things. On the other hand, the bullets you fire are literally being siphoned off of your Soul, which **could** have a negative effect on you, long term.” His gaze roamed over her and her sister—who’s still in pistol form—eyes gleaming again for a moment before dying out. “However, by looking at both of your Souls, I can see that hasn’t been the case. That’s unusual, but I suspect it has something to do with your being siblings. I think that when you wield one another, you’re actually replenishing each other’s Wavelengths. May I ask, who normally is the Meister?” _

_“Sometimes Patty is!” came the happy, somewhat distorted, voice from the pistol. “And sometimes Liz is! But usually Patty when Sis is being scared of the dark!”_

_"I’m not scared of—” Liz balked, but Patty was already giggling insanely. “Whatever.” She looked back at Kid. “So, you’re saying that if we weren’t sisters, we wouldn’t be able to use each other?”_

_“I believe that you would still be able to,” Kid answered carefully, “but you’d be much more easily worn down by it. It’s good that you’re able to avoid that problem.”_

_Liz thought about that, her thumb rubbing over Patty’s trigger guard absentmindedly, causing her sister to let out even more giggles. Whoops. She instantly stopped the movement; she forget her sister was ticklish there. While she didn’t doubt that she could learn a lot about hers and Patty’s Weapon Forms from this guy, at the same time she’s content just to ignore the technical details and share in a bond that only she and her sister could have. It’d served them well enough since they’d started living on the streets._

_She glanced back up at Kid once more. “They teach you all this at that fancy school?”_

_Kid shook his head. “No, I don’t attend.”_

_Liz stopped, blinking in surprise. “But, uh, isn’t it your Dad that runs it?”_

_“There’s no need for me to take the classes, as I already know their content, and my Father personally assigns the missions that I take.” Kid elaborated._

_His gaze traveled back to Liz and she realized, with a start, that he was silently waiting for her to hand him Patty, not moving to take her without Liz’s permission. Even if he held Patty on their ride home, she allotted him some respect for understanding that just presumptuously taking Patty from her hand would have resulted in her probably punching him in the face._

_“Okay, hold out your hand,” she ordered before placing Patty in his palm. His hand closed around the crosshatched grip like before, but it looked kind of awkward; she didn’t notice that back in the warehouse. And she was too busy trying **not** to do anything stupid when he was gripping her pistol form to notice if it felt strange. “Hmmm,” she mused, looking him over again, vehemently ignoring the heat that flashed through her. “I don’t know if you’re gonna be able to handle the recoil.” _

_“I’ll be able to,” he said firmly, almost stubbornly._

_Liz rolled her eyes and stepped back, pointing to one of the targets across the yard. Kid took a deep breath, aimed, and pulled the trigger._

_Click._

_The look of sudden disbelief on Kid’s face made her snort, even though she was confused as well._

_Laughter erupted from the pistol in Patty’s voice as she exclaimed, “Kiddo, you forgot the bang bang part!”_

_“A misfire.” Liz said bemusedly. “Patty, what happened?”_

_“I can’t feel him at all, Sis!” Patty said, her face appearing in the reflective side again. “Kid’s all locked up tight!”_

_Liz glanced at Kid, about to ask him about that, when she noticed him spaced out, not paying attention to the conversation at all, with a despondent look now covering his face._

_“Hey. **Hey**!” Liz flicked Kid’s forehead to get his attention. He started, golden eyes going wide at the abrupt contact, but it worked to draw him out of his thoughts. “Pay attention and stop spacing out! Let’s try again, but this time you’ve got to let her **use** your Soul. Otherwise, there’s nothing to shoot.” _

_Kid nodded, despite his obvious uncertainty. Liz watched as he took a deep breath in and raised the pistol to draw a bead on the target again. This time, the recoil almost snapped Patty right out of his hand and drew a hiss of pain from his mouth. The shot went wildly off the mark and, had it been an actual bullet, would have put a hole in the side of the Manor._

_“Told you.” Liz said, supremely unsympathetic. “But at least it wasn’t a misfire.”_

_“Then it’s progress.” Kid answered stubbornly, even as a flash of pain crossed his face. “Please, let me try again.”_

_They practiced persistently for the next three days. To show him how they taught themselves, Liz and Patty took turns transforming and shooting each other, swapping midair with perfect timing and hitting the targets with ease while Kid looked on with undisguised admiration. The awe on his face was equal parts exhilarating, kind of hot, and somehow, humbling. Her and Patty are used to being looked at in fear, and maybe even a grudging respect that came from balking at the law, but it had never been a genuine reaction. This… **this** came without pretense. _

_Though he never said anything, Liz could tell Kid was in considerable pain from the repeated strain on his wrists, and caught the grimaces he thought he was adeptly hiding when their backs were turned. The weight of the pistols combined with the recoil from firing caused him to drop them a lot, especially when he tried firing them both at the same time. He always apologized, even though Patty pointed out that it didn’t hurt too much to land on the soft grass. The power of the snap back was also dependent on how much power he “loaded” each shot with, and on the fifth day, the hand holding Liz could take no more strain, and her and Patty both heard the bones_ crack _under the force._

_“Kid!” Liz shouted out in worry, her face appearing in the reflective side, not liking the look of extreme pain that flashed over his face._

_Kid sank to the ground with a soft, shaking exhale, calmly setting Patty down first before using his uninjured left hand to carefully disengage unresponsive fingers from Liz’s trigger and grip. Both of them sprang back into Human Form and Liz immediately knelt down next to him, leaning closer to get a better look._

_“_ _Goddamn it,” she swore. “Patty, go into the house and see if you can find a first aid kit somewhere.”_

 _“_ _There’s no need.” Kid said, looking up at Liz as Patty ran to the house. “It’ll heal. We should continue—”_

_“Bullshit.” Liz spat, her worry causing her now angry disposition. “We’re done for today.”_

_Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Declaring that Kid was unfit to cook, despite his protestations that he was fine, Liz had taken charge and ordered two large pizzas; the delivery man flatly refused to take payment for the order._

_“Um, thanks?” she called after him before carrying the boxes inside. “I guess we got some free pizza.”_

_“Most of the store owners in the city won’t charge for their services out of respect for my Father.” Kid said quietly, taking place settings down for them from the cupboard. His normal dexterity was hampered by the bandages which padded both of his wrists; even though only one had broken, he insisted, to the point of begging, that they wrap both of them so that they’d be symmetrical._

_Patty’s eyes widened. “So we can have free pizza every night?!” she squealed._

_“If we eat pizza every night, I’m going to be gross and fat.” Liz groaned, placing the pizzas on the table. “A girl’s gotta watch her figure.”_

_“It’s fine.”_

_“No, it’s **not** fine, Kid.” Liz retorted, rounding on him. “Let’s get something straight here. You don’t get to dictate what my sister’s allowed to eat, or wear, or anything else because that’s **my** —” _

_“Your figure, I meant.”_

_Her rising voice ended in an embarrassed gurgle as Liz choked on her tirade, making Patty lean over and give her several whacks on her back under the mistaken impression that she was having trouble swallowing. A blush fanned across Liz’s entire face as she continued looking at Kid, wondering if he was giving her some sort of compliment, but there was no coyness she could discern in the way he was looking at her._

_Kid blinked at her, and she missed the way a light blush covered his cheeks. “Please, don’t misunderstand,” he explained. “I wouldn’t want pizza every night either. I just don’t think having it occasionally would affect your physique at all.”_

_Still blushing profusely and feeling that weird heat curl along her body, the dirty blonde managed a “thank you”, and the rest of the night was calm._

_The next day, they set up the targets again, even as clouds started to gather overhead and a brisk breeze from the west promised a storm later on. Liz was seated on the grass as she watched Kid walk up and down the rows of cutout figures, flexing his unwrapped hands absentmindedly, looking like he was deep in thought. She felt half her mouth lift in amusement as he adjusted the alignment of one of the wooden stands by a few millimeters._

_“Kiiiiiid!” Patty called, causing Liz to glance over at her sister, letting out a chuckle at what she was doing. “Are you gonna stand there all day?” Kid turned to see her in the middle of a handstand, grinning cheekily at him, upside down with her legs bent to try and maintain her balance—which she ultimately lost and went toppling over into the grass, giggling. Suddenly, Kid seemed to mutter something before turning back to them._

_“Uh-oh.” Liz muttered, nervous at the beaming expression Kid wore as he hurried back towards them. “What’s that look for?”_

_He paused just long enough to straighten his shirt cuffs, looking up at her with the most excitement she’s seen in him since that night in the warehouse, when he stood atop a pile of unconscious Mobsters. “I believe I’ve figured out a way to compensate for my inefficiency. If you’ll please transform, I’m eager to test it.”_

He always says please when he asks _, Liz thought, willing herself to shift as Patty did the same beside her. They angled towards his outstretched hands in a flash of pink, but when he caught them as they solidified, they were surprised to find themselves upside down._

_“H-Hey!” Liz exclaimed, before banging her head. “Ow!”_

_Patty gave a low growl, though the effect was more like that of an angry puppy. “That hurt! We just banged our heads, meanie.”_

_“You did? I’m sorry.” Kid said, lifting their barrels to see their faces. “What was there to hit your heads on—? I didn’t realize you could feel orientation in this form. Can you right yourselves?”_

_There was some shuffling and grumbling as Liz and her sister rearranged themselves; being in Weapon Form was kind of like floating, but as with being underwater, there’s still that sense of_ up _and_ down _. Finally, they both tentatively voiced their assent and Kid cautiously lifted them, aiming the two—now without the aid of their barrel sights—at the standing targets. A brief pause occurred as he realized, Liz noted, that he’d have to use his pinky fingers to pull their triggers, but he wasn’t about to be deterred._

_“Bang Bang,” he said with a smirk._

_From that point on, their practice sessions went more smoothly. Although unconventional, and really weird, Kid’s modified grip allowed him to let gravity take the majority of the recoil, and with that problem solved, he could focus on his accuracy. It took some practice, but both Liz and Patty were able to adjust their sense of bearing, and overcome the vertigo caused by Kid’s nimble spinning. By the end of the second week, he could sweep through the obstacle course of targets, hitting them each eight times._

_“They’re cardboard.” Liz had pointed out after one such sweep-through. “You don’t **exactly** need to hit them eight times to take them down.” _

_“Using eight shots is symmetrical,” was his reply while she rolled her eyes. “Besides, Kishin are not made of cardboard, so what seems like a little excess is hardly a detriment.”_

_For Liz and her sister, it was taking some time to get used to using a Soul that’s not their own for shots._

_Patty finally confronted him with her hands on her hips. “You taste different, Kid.”_

_“She means your Soul.” Liz quickly amended, seeing the baffled expression on his face. “You know, when we’re shooting.”_

_“Souls **taste** like something?” Kid asked, eyes wide. _

_“Kinda.” Liz answered and at his still-baffled expression, she elaborated. “I don’t know how to explain it, they just kinda do.”_

_“What does mine taste like then?” he asked, head tilted in curiosity._

_“Your flavor is like…really, really rich chocolate.” Liz said, mouth quirked in thought. “You know, the kind that, for some, takes time to warm up to.” She looked down at the ground, adding in a murmur, “But when you do, you can’t get enough of it.”_

_“Ah,” he said, not catching her muttered words. “Well, that’s likely due to my not being human. I am a Reaper, after all.”_

_Liz wasn’t so sure sometimes. For one thing, Kid did everything just as a human would: eating, sleeping, brushing his teeth. That wasn’t to say that there weren’t discrepancies—Liz nearly had a heart attack when she discovered his eyes were reflective in the dark, having found him wandering the halls while on her way to get a midnight snack—but aside from small peculiarities, Liz was able to largely put from her mind the implications of **he’s not human** into the back of her mind…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any good? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnnnddddd, here we go! This chapter is more of a filler than anything else, but it's important cuz it leads us to the main plot and the M-rated stuff. So bear with me! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> A Few Minor Changes: I'm making Liz and Kid 18 (but Liz is on the older side of 18 and Kid on the younger) and Patty is 16. Also, Kid is as tall as Liz, as in they can see eye-to-eye. And there's a common theme in KidxLiz fics...Liz always acts more experienced and Kid is the little innocent virgin flower. Well, that's not how it's going down here. Well, Liz is still experienced, but I'm also making Kid experienced as well (tho not as experienced as Liz). But Kid didn't get any of his experience from anyone in Death City (people there tend to avoid him since he's Death's son). He had meaningless "hookups" at the different cities he'd visit while on missions for his Father. Cuz, let's be serious, who wouldn't crush on Kid? Also, since Kid isn't human, but a Death God/Grim Reaper (whichever works) his sexual inclinations are a bit...different, I guess. I don't know how to explain, so just read the story! You'll see (Tho, just warning ya, any M-rated things will be in later chapters).
> 
> Warning: Contains some cussing and shameless KidxLiz love! Oh, and Liz (and maybe Kid?) might be a little OOC (in my opinion).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of Soul Eater's characters (mainly Kid, Liz, Patty) mentioned in this fic.

“Hey, Lizzy?” Patty called out, snapping Liz from her thoughts.

Liz dragged her head back upright before looking down at the floor from her position on the couch. “Yeah?”

“You okay?” Patty asked, flipping through the TV channels as she rested on top of a pile of pillows on the floor. “You’ve been staring at the ceiling for a long time.”

Liz cracked a smile. She forgot sometimes just how perceptive Patty could be. “I’m okay, Patty. Just thinking.”

“Oh, okay!” Patty said, fiddling with the white tank she was wearing, identical to the one Liz is sporting. “Can I watch cartoons then?”

Liz laughed. “Of course.” Patty beamed up at her sister before turning her attention back to the TV.

Liz ruffled her sister’s hair affectionally before looking back at the magazine she’d been reading before her thoughts took over; after about thirty seconds, she threw the magazine to the side, her interest lost. The two sisters have been lounging in the entertainment room of Gallows Manor since they woke up, deciding that today would be a lazy day. After changing into tanks and sweats, they ate their breakfast before plopping their butts in front of the TV, and they haven’t moved since. It was nice to just not do anything sometimes.

* * *

Liz glanced in the direction of the front door for the tenth time in the past hour, wondering when Kid would return from his meeting with Lord Death. He had left the Manor right after they finished with breakfast, telling her and Patty that his Father called a little after he woke up, asking to meet with him. He’s been gone ever since.

 _What could Lord Death want?_ she wondered. _He’s been gone awhile._

“Kiddo will be back soon, Sis.” Patty said, not even looking away from the TV. “Stop worrying.”

Liz spluttered, instantly reddening. “I am _not_ worried!”

Patty just giggled at her sister’s reaction. “You keep looking at the door, and fidgeting.”

Again, her sister can be oddly perceptive when she wants to be. And lucky for Liz, it usually is always around her. She sighed, glancing down at Patty. “I’m not worried, Patty.” At this, Patty glanced back at her, an eyebrow raised. “I’m not! I’m just…curious as to what Lord Death could want that takes three hours to explain.”

Patty giggled again. “Ok, if you say so.”

“Ugh!” Liz groaned, smacking her sister’s head with a pillow that’d been resting on her lap. “Just go back to watching TV.”

“Okay!” Patty said, reverting back to her bubbly, childish personality like nothing even happened.

Just when Liz was about to go upstairs to grab some nail polish—her nails are looking a little chipped—she heard the front door open and close; she tried really hard not to perk up and look.

“Patricia!” Kid’s voice rang out. “Elizabeth!”

He still insisted on calling them by their full names, even after telling him again and again not to. Even after all this time, though, her full name _still_ sounds incredibly sinful coming from his mouth. Liz fought the shiver that instantly went down her spine. She should hate him for even _muttering_ it, but all she could do is keep herself from jumping him. It’s not fair.

“In the entertainment room, Kiddo!” Patty shouted back, seeing her sister freeze up for some reason.

They heard the heels of his dress shoes click through the foyer and down the hallway before appearing at the edge of the room. Liz tried really hard to slow down her suddenly racing heart. For the love of Death, _why_ does her body have to react like this every time she sees him? She’s going to have a heart attack before she turns twenty if this keeps up.

“Hey Kid!” Patty exclaimed, muting the TV and turning to face him. “You’re back! What did your Dad want?” She curled her arms around her legs before resting her chin on her knees.

“He was informing me of a new mission we will be going on.” Kid said, eyes glancing around the room, no doubt looking for anything asymmetrical.

“Another one?” Liz said, speaking for the first time; she moved so she was on her knees, looking over the back of the couch at Kid. “Where are we going this time?”

“Mexico.” Kid answered, looking her over. “We leave tomorrow.” The two sisters nodded.

“Do we know anything about the Kishin egg?” Liz asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Local reports say its been striking, at night, just outside a town called Ciudad Luz.” Kid said, adjusting his cuffs. “No information on the victims, though.”

“Any idea what it looks like?” Liz inquired, resting her chin on her folded arms.

Kid shook his head, looking annoyed. “Almost all the reports have been conflicting, so there’s nothing reliable for us to go on, but…”

“But?”

“There’s one thing the townspeople agree on.” Kid said, crossing his arms over his chest. “It definitely has pointy horns, sharp fangs, and a long tail-like appendage.” He grimaced then. “Because of this, they’ve taken to calling it El Diablo.”

 _“Seriously?!”_ Liz exclaimed, eyes wide. “We’re going after something called _the Devil?_ Are you out of your damn mind?!”

“Ooooh.” Patty said, rocking back and forth, completely ignorant to Kid and Liz now glaring at each other. “Sounds fun!” She then tilted her head to the side in curiosity. “Are there any giraffes in Mexico?”

Liz face-palmed while Kid shook his head.

* * *

Liz sighed in relief as she descended the stairs leading off of the DWMA’s private jet, stretching her arms high. “Just for the record, flying in a jet is _way_ more comfortable than on Beelzebub.” Once she heard a satisfying _crack_ , she let her arms fall back to her sides. “I’m always so sore after staying in Weapon Form for so long.”

She turned to look as Patty ran past her down the stairs, coming to a stop at the bottom and looking from side-to-side rapidly. “Okay! Where are those giraffes? I’m gonna break their necks!”

Liz sweat-dropped while staring at Patty. She worries sometimes about her sister’s mental state. And speaking of mental states… Liz turned again to look behind her and, as she expected, Kid wasn’t there. She let out a groan before turning to look at her sister once more, watching her run back and forth inside the hanger, obviously searching for something.

“Patty!” She called out, watching as her sister skid to a stop and turn to her.

“Yeah, Sis?” Patty shouted back, bouncing up and down.

“Come wait over here while I go get Kid.” Liz said, gesturing to the stairs. “It’ll only take a second.”

“Okie dokie!” Patty said, skipping back over to the stairs, plopping down on the bottom one to wait, though Liz still saw her looking around. Probably for giraffes.

“Thanks.” She said and with one last sigh, turned on the heel of her boot and headed back up to the jet, already knowing what she’d find.

As she reentered the jet, she found exactly what she thought she would: Kid standing in front of the snack bar, obsessively rearranging everything on it until its perfectly “symmetrical”. She leaned against the doorway, watching him for a minute as he concentrated so hard on making it perfect, his lips pursed, his eyebrows furrowed down—symmetrically, of course—as he moved items around. What would it feel like if he focused all that concentration on something else…say, a person? When she felt her thoughts get less…PG, she stomped over, grabbed him by the back of his blazer, and unceremoniously dragged him from the jet.

 _“Wait!!!!”_ Kid whined. For Death’s sake, he sounds like a petulant child. “It’s not symmetrical yet! It has to be—”

“No, it doesn’t. It’s fine.” Liz cut him off as she continued to drag him down the stairs, Kid kicking and whining the whole time; the flight crew all looked away as Kid threw his fit.

 _Well, his Dad_ is _paying their bills, I wouldn’t comment on it either_ , Liz thought, still holding onto Kid.

Patty was the only one reacting, laughing so hard she was doubled over and tears were running down her cheeks. She always laughed like this when Kid went into one of his OCD fits; Patty finds them funny for some reason. Now the crew were looking away from Patty. _Great, now they must think we’re all loons_ , Liz thought. They needed to leave this hanger, pronto.

“Patty!” Liz shouted, trying to get her sister’s attention.

Patty’s laughter died down into hiccups as she glanced up, wiping the tears out of her eyes. “Yeah, Sis?”

“We need to get outside.” Liz said, motioning to Kid, who was still shouting about the jet being _“asymmetrical garbage”_. Great, if this keeps up, he’ll move onto his hair and they’ll _really_ be in trouble; his attacks are even _worse_ when they’re about his asymmetrically-striped hair.

“Okay!” Patty exclaimed, then her expression turned thoughtful. “Maybe the giraffes are outside!” Then, she proceeded to run across the hanger and out the door.

Liz sighed in exasperation. When did she become the only sane one here? Groaning and tightening her grip on the still-whining Kid, she followed her sister out of the hanger door before letting it slam shut behind her, discreetly locking it from the inside as she passed through so Kid couldn’t get back in. Once out, she let go of Kid, who immediately ran to the door, crying out when he found he couldn’t open it. As he started clawing at the door and whining some more, Liz turned to find Patty searching the horizon, obviously trying to find her giraffes. Liz pushed at her cowboy hat before rubbing her temples, trying to stave off a headache.

“I am surrounded by idiots.” Liz muttered to herself before turning to face Kid again. She needs to get his mind _off_ of the jet. “Kid, don’t we need to get to that town soon? You made it sound kinda urgent.”

Kid hastily turned to look at her, expression still crestfallen, before suddenly straightening up, brushing off his perfectly clean blazer. “You’re right, Elizabeth. We should probably get going. It’ll take us about half the day to reach it from here.” He then summoned Beelzebub from his hand, the shadows swirling down to form the skateboard, before hopping on it, holding his hands out for them to transform.

Before doing so, Liz gave Kid the stink-eye. “For the last time, Kid, it’s not Elizabeth.” She rubbed her eyes. “It’s Liz. _Liz_. L-I-Z. How hard is that to understand?”

“Not very.” Kid answered seriously, looking at her oddly. “I just don’t get why you insist on being called by that nickname when your full name is already so beautiful.”

Liz’s mouth dropped opened before a blush fanned across her face. Patty, now watching the scene, began to giggle insanely at her sister’s obvious discomfort at getting a compliment. Liz continued to splutter while Kid looked at her strangely, trying to figure out what’s wrong. After a few moments, Liz felt her heart start to beat at a normal rate, so she looked back up at Kid, seeing his confused expression.

“It’s a long story.” Liz answered, running a hand through her hair nervously. “Suffice to say, I don’t like being called that name all too much.”

Kid nodded understandably. “Alright, if you insist.” He then shook his hands. “ _Liz. Patty_.” They looked at him with eyebrows raised. “We need to get going, please transform.”

Nodding, both sisters transformed at the same time, twirling in a glowing pink light before landing symmetrically in Kid’s outstretched hands and solidifying; he twirled their pistol forms before gripping them in that odd way he does, pinky resting alongside the trigger guard. Beelzebub floated higher in the sky before taking off over the landscape, the Mexico sun already beating relentlessly down on them. Patty, it seems, decided to take a nap while Liz appeared in the reflective side of the pistol, staring up at her Meister. Just like that day in Brooklyn, all those months ago, she wondered how he isn’t hot. Even now, from his grip on her pistol form, Liz can feel the chill of his hand seeping in; she isn’t going to say it wasn’t enjoyable, as the metal of the pistol absorbed the sun’s heat, but it’s still strange. He’s so _cold_.

“Hey, Kid?” Liz said before she lost the nerve, her voice a little distorted from being in Weapon Form.

Kid glanced down at her before looking back ahead. “Yes, Liz?”

She swallowed past the lump in her throat before looking back up at him. “How come you’re never hot? It’s gotta be almost 90 degrees here and you’re dressed in an all-black suit, not even breaking a sweat.”

Kid shrugged his shoulders. “My body processes temperatures differently than yours does.”

“Is that why you’re so cold?” Liz asked curiously.

“Yes.” Kid answered, glancing down at her again. “My Reaper body keeps my core temperature at a low degree, always.”

Liz wanted to ask why, but it’d probably be a long, drawn-out explanation that would leave her bored about ten seconds in, so she made an affirmative noise and nodded, going back to just staring at him.

Honestly, she could look at him for hours and never tire of it; he’s just so beautiful. She watched as the breeze ruffled his hair—black as a raven’s wing—and the hated white lines move along with it, idly wondering if it felt as silky as it looked; she could feel her hands itching to feel, but she clenched her fists tight and let out a breath, shaking off the urge. She can’t think like that. He’s something that’ll always be untouchable to her, just out of reach. He’s a high-class rich boy, and she’s just lowly street trash; doesn’t matter that she doesn't live like that anymore. At her core, it’s what she is. He’d never be interested in someone like her when he could literally have anyone else, looking like he does. Some rich, snooty girl who dresses nicely, has flawless manners, and never curses, perhaps.

But not her.

She glanced up again and watched as the sun hit him just right, highlighting every feature in its golden light and casting the dips and crevices in shadow. She felt her stomach flip and heat settle in. Well, at least _looking_ doesn’t cost anything…like, say, her pride. Her eyes dropped once more. It’s just not fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any good? It isn't my fav chapter, but let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnnnddddd, here we go! The main plot is starting up, and the M-rated stuff will soon be coming. Maybe in two or three chapters? So bear with me! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> A Few Minor Changes: I'm making Liz and Kid 18 (but Liz is on the older side of 18 and Kid on the younger) and Patty is 16. Also, Kid is as tall as Liz, as in they can see eye-to-eye. And there's a common theme in KidxLiz fics...Liz always acts more experienced and Kid is the little innocent virgin flower. Well, that's not how it's going down here. Well, Liz is still experienced, but I'm also making Kid experienced as well (tho not as experienced as Liz). But Kid didn't get any of his experience from anyone in Death City (people there tend to avoid him since he's Death's son). He had meaningless "hookups" at the different cities he'd visit while on missions for his Father. Cuz, let's be serious, who wouldn't crush on Kid? Also, since Kid isn't human, but a Death God/Grim Reaper (whichever works) his sexual inclinations are a bit...different, I guess. I don't know how to explain, so just read the story! You'll see.
> 
> Warning: Contains some cussing and shameless KidxLiz love! Oh, and Liz (and maybe Kid?) might be a little OOC (in my opinion).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of Soul Eater's characters (mainly Kid, Liz, Patty) mentioned in this fic.

Kid slowed Beelzebub down as he crested up a hill, finally seeing the beginnings of the town, Ciudad Luz. Once he reached the border a few minutes later, he brought his flying skateboard to a stop, and hovered there before glancing down at the twin pistols he held in either hand. According to their peaceful Wavelengths, both sisters are fast asleep, which would explain why it was so quiet on the ride over.

His gaze shifted and lingered on the Weapon Form that Liz inhabited, eyes caressing over the gleaming metal with interested golden eyes. Kid did always wonder if the Weapons had any tactile feelings while in this form, if they felt someone touching them like it was a touch to the skin of their Human Form. His grip on Liz’s pistol form unconsciously tightened, as if fighting the urge to test that particular theory, even though his pinky started gently moving up and down over the trigger guard.

As he did that, Kid lightly shook Patty’s pistol form, nudging her awake through their shared Wavelength. He felt the change immediately, the calm energy shifting until Kid heard a yawn come from the pistol before Patty’s formed change in a flash of bright pink light; she landed in a crouch in front of Beelzebub before straightening, her arms raising above her head as she stretched and woke up. After assuring Patty was on her way to wakefulness, Kid glanced down at the pistol that still rested in his hand, pinky still running over the trigger guard in a slow manner. Before he knew it, his thumb started moving as well, stroking over the grip almost against his better sense. What surprised him was what happened next.

Just as his thumb drifted over the metal of the barrel for a second time, with a little more pressure, he felt Liz’s Wavelength snap to awareness in a rush before a gasp came from the pistol; Kid’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the Weapon, trying to decipher the jumbled feelings passing along the Wavelength. Then, before he could figure out anything, the pistol in his grip glowed pink before slithering out of his hand, landing in front of him and next to Patty. Liz had landed on her backside, but what confused Kid was the weird look that was plastered on her face; he swore he’s seen a similar expression before, somewhere, but for the life of him, he can’t remember where. It made him feel things he fights not to feel around her constantly, though.

It was once Liz looked like she got a handle on her bearings and emotions did she round on Kid. _“What the hell was that?!”_ She was flushed and Kid noticed her breathing coming out in slight pants.

“What was what?” Kid asked, confused.

Liz looked gobsmacked before she started stuttering and spluttering, nothing coherent coming from her mouth as she got off of the sandy ground to pace back and forth.

Patty, finally fully awake, noticed how red-faced her sister had gotten and started laughing like a loon. Kid, confused by the enigma known as the Thompson Sisters, decided to just wait them out; so, to keep himself occupied, he glanced around, documenting everything he saw for future reference before settling on the town in front of them. Ciudad Luz is a somewhat large town and didn’t look overly populated. It is situated beside the Gulf of Mexico, in the northeast of Mexico, and most of the buildings are mainly constructed of pale stone. The town itself is surrounded by elaborate triple walls, and its most noteworthy feature would have to be the unique architecture. Another positive aspect for Kid would have to be how balanced the town looked; not entirely symmetrical, no, but close enough for him not to break down into an attack.

 _“Kiiiiiidddd!!!”_ Patty called out, causing Kid to redirect his attention back to the two girls in front of him.

“Yes, Patty?” Kid said, noticing she had stopped laughing, and that Liz now had her whole face buried in her hands.

“We’re next to the ocean!!” Patty exclaimed, eyes wide as she gazed over the sparkling sea green water.

Kid nodded, not quite understanding what she’s getting at. “Yes, Ciudad Luz was built next to the Gulf of Mexico.”

Patty, bouncing on the tips of her toes, threw her arms in the air and twirled. “We can go swimming!!”

“Now, Patty,” Kid said, adjusting his cuffs absentmindedly, “we’re not here on vacation. We have to find the Kishin egg and collect the Soul.”

Patty, though pouting, nodded in understanding. Kid hated to see the normally bubbly Patty so subdued, so he added on grudgingly, “Maybe if we finish up quickly, we can go swimming.”

Patty then looked up at him with wide, shining eyes before bouncing up so she was on Beelzebub with him and threw her arms around his neck. “Thanks Kiddo! You’re the best ever!”

Kid, feeling a little awkward, just patted her back with one hand. “You’re welcome.” He cleared his throat as Patty let him go, but stayed put on the skateboard with him. “Now then, we need to go and meet up with El Diablo’s lead agent, gather some more information.”

“Okie dokie!” Patty said cheerfully, crouching down on the skateboard, balancing herself.

Kid looked down at Liz, who had weirdly not said anything the whole time, and gestured to her. “Liz? Are you coming?”

Liz let out an odd squeaking sound before nodding and climbing on behind him rather cautiously. Kid reached forward and placed a steadying hand on Patty’s shoulder so she wouldn’t fall off before waiting for Liz to grab onto him; this isn’t exactly the first time they’ve ridden on Beelzebub while the girls were in Human Form. When nothing happened, Kid looked over his shoulder, eyebrows raised in question. After a few silent moments, Liz acquiesced, wrapping a single slender arm around his waist; Kid ignored the warmth that snaked through his body from the contact and proceeded to guide Beelzebub forward, finally entering the town.

People stopped what they were doing as soon as they spotted them and stared at the odd kid flying down the street on a skateboard with two girls as passengers. Kid paid them no mind—especially not noticing when the young women they passed looked after him with carnal interest (but Liz did, and she didn’t like it)—and ventured out with his Soul Perception to try and find a Soul that screamed of authority; it was weird, but Kid could tell those kinds of things. He kept gliding down the streets, Liz latched onto him while he held Patty, before finally finding one that looked promising. He directed Beelzebub in that direction, and before he knew it, he was in front of what looked like a police station, _Policía Federal_ printed on the building in large letters. He nodded. This should be the place.

Kid tapped a finger on Patty’s shoulder, telling her to hop off, before tugging lightly on the arm wrapped around his midsection. “Liz, we’re here. You can let go.”

Liz, muttering something Kid couldn’t hear, slowly unwrapped her arm before lightly hopping off of the skateboard. Kid instantly missed her warmth, but pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he brought the skateboard back to the ground and stepped off, kicking it up so he could grab onto it; he then absorbed Beelzebub back into his body in a swirl of shadows. After adjusting his blazer and brushing off some dust, he opened the door to the building and stepped to the side, allowing the sisters to enter first. Though they still seemed weirded out by the concept of him holding doors for them, they entered before Kid followed after.

Liz let out a relieved sigh. “Finally, air conditioning.” She took off her light tan cowboy hat, fanning herself with it. “It was _way_ too hot out there.” Patty made a noise of agreement as Kid looked at them oddly; he felt perfectly fine.

“You do realize that you two are barely wearing tops as it is.” Kid pointed out, glancing at their matching red sleeveless turtlenecks, though his eyes only lingered on Liz’s exposed midriff. “I don’t see how you could possibly be that hot.”

Liz’s eyes narrowed at him. “But _I’m_ wearing jeans, and…” she trailed off before glaring even harder at him. “Ugh! That’s so not the point, Kid. It’s hot! Even in a bikini I’d be baking.”

Kid tried _really_ hard not to enjoy the image that statement conjured up before pushing it into the box in his mind where he keeps anything “Liz related”. Before he could respond, he saw that Liz had already started bickering with Patty, so he turned around to try and find someone who could help them. After glancing around the building, he walked over to what seemed like the front desk, the sisters following behind him while still fanning themselves and bickering. He waited a few seconds before the young lady behind the desk noticed them, but when she did, she took a double-take of Kid, eyes wide as they ran over him; Liz didn’t like that look one bit, and Kid remained oblivious to it all.

“¿Puedo ayudarte?” _(Can I help you?)_ she asked kindly, eyes never once leaving Kid.

“Ah, sí. Estamos aquí desde DWMA y nos dijeron para ver agente de plomo del caso de El Diablo.” _(Ah, yes. We're here from DWMA and need to see the lead agent on the El Diablo case.)_ Liz and Patty’s mouthes both dropped open when they heard the perfect Spanish roll off of Kid’s tongue; Liz didn’t think Kid could get any hotter than he already was, but then he goes and does this.

“¿DWMA?” _(DWMA?)_  the receptionist said, still eyeing Kid, and nodded. "Nos dijeron que habría alguien aquí para ayudarnos."  _(They said someone would be here to help.)_  Her plump mouth turned up at one side, eying him seductively. "Aunque nadie dijo que estaría tan…atractivo."  _(Although no one said they'd be so…attractive.)_

Kid, feeling absolutely nothing for the—admittedly—beautiful secretary, merely gave her a shrug. “Gracias, señorita. Mi nombre es Death the Kid, y estos son mis Armas Socios, Liz y Patty Thompson.” _(Thank you, miss. My name is Death the Kid, and these are my Weapon Partners, Liz and Patty Thompson.)_

The secretary, seeming to notice the two young women standing behind Kid only then, tilted her head to study them; after a moment, she switched her attention back to Kid. “Un placer conocerlo, señor.” _(A pleasure to meet you, sir.)_  She smiled then. “Por lo tanto, le gustaría saber el nombre del agente de plomo, ¿correcto?”  _(So, you would like to know the name of the lead agent, correct?)_

“Sí.” _(Yes.)_ Kid answered with a nod.

She reached forward to pick up a phone. “Bueno, un momento. Voy Inspector General Díaz hasta aquí para conocerte.” _(Okay, one moment. Inspector General Díaz will be up here to meet you.)_

As the receptionist put a call through, Kid turned to face the sisters again and was met with astonished faces. He looked back at them, perplexed. What’s wrong with them now? After several seconds of just staring at each other, Liz finally spoke up.

“Since when do you speak Spanish?” she asked, eyes still wide.

“Since as long as I can remember.” Kid answered, shrugging. “Death is universal, therefore I know and speak every language that ever has, or does, exist.”

Before either sister could respond to that, the secretary interrupted. “¿Perdóneme, señor? Él va a estar en breve. ¿Por qué no te vas a sentar ahí hasta que él llegue?” _(Excuse me, sir? He will be here shortly. Why don't you go sit over there until he arrives?)_

“Sí. Gracias por su ayuda, señorita.” _(Yes. Thank you for your help, miss.)_ Kid said, bowing his head slightly before leading his Weapons over to the sitting area, completely missing the lustful look of the secretary that followed him; Liz, however, didn’t and she gave the Spanish slut a glare reminiscent of her street days that scared the girl worse than anything else she’s ever seen.

As soon as they reached the sitting area, Liz and Patty sat down in a pair of chairs while Kid stayed standing in front of them, clasping his hands behind his back as he let his gaze wander; they all remained quiet as they waited for the Inspector General to greet them. Kid’s eyes then made their way over to Liz, lingering on her as she talked with Patty, smiling at something her sister had said. His eyes softened the longer he stared at her, though his gut churned with the familiar emotion of lust he got whenever he was around her. He shook his head to try and rid himself of it; his feelings have been like this since the moment he met the feisty Brooklyn girl.

“¿Perdóneme?” _(Excuse me?)_ someone to the right of them called out. “Are you from the DWMA?”

Kid glanced over, eyes taking in the newcomer. Short, dark brunet hair hung slightly over a strong, weathered face. Serious brown eyes, set rooted within their sockets, looked at Kid and the sisters with question. Dark stubble highlighted his medium tan skin; he was tall and lanky, and dressed in blue/black fatigues. Kid turned to face him, the sisters sitting up slightly and quieting down as soon as the newcomer spoke.

“Yes, we are.” Kid said, stepping forward. “Are you Inspector General Díaz?”

“Sí.” Díaz said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Inspector General Horace Díaz. Lord Death sent you to help us with El Diablo?”

Kid nodded. “He did. My Father felt—”

Díaz interrupted him, eyes wide. “¿Espera, tu _padre_? Your _Father_ is Lord Death?”

“He is.” Kid said with another nod, not getting why that was a big deal, so he continued on like Díaz hadn't spoken. “And he felt that El Diablo has become a big enough problem that he wanted me to come down and deal with it.”

“Lord Death sent his only hijo down here to deal with El Diablo?” Díaz asked, obviously still astonished.

Kid just nodded again. “Yes.” Then he gestured behind him. “And these are my Weapon Partners, Liz and Patty Thompson.”

“You are a Meister as well?” Díaz asked, astounded, before looking at the girls. “It is a pleasure to meet you, señoritas.”

Liz smiled and Patty waved while bouncing in her seat.

Díaz turned back to Kid. “Why don’t we go to my office, continue our conversation there.”

“Of course.” Kid said before Díaz turned around, leading the three deeper into the building.

A few moments later, the four of them arrived at a door, Díaz pulling out a key ring to unlock it. Once in, Díaz reached for the lights and flicked them on, flooding the room with light. The room was what you’d expect a typical office to look like: medium-sized, with tan walls and tiled floors, a desk with a chair tucked under it, and a pair of chairs situated in front of the desk. He had a computer set up on his desk, a cork board on one of the walls, and picture frames scattered throughout the room. Kid nodded, liking the symmetrical view of it. His eye twitched, however, when he noticed one of the frames was slightly crooked. Before he could go over and fix it, Liz clamped down on his elbow and forced him into one of the two chairs, hand moving to his shoulder to keep him seated. Patty just giggled as she sat down in the other chair, Díaz watching the three curiously as he sat down in his own chair.

“Liz!” Kid complained, completely ignoring the Inspector General. That frame was mocking him!

Liz moved so her other hand was on his shoulder as well, pushing down to convey her message. “It’ll be ok. Leave it, Kid.”

Kid grumbled but knew he couldn’t leave this seat unless he wanted to hurt Liz, and he didn’t want that, so he sulked. Díaz watched the entire scene in quiet bemusement as Patty continued to giggle, finding amusement in Kid’s predicament.

“Well,” Díaz spoke up, getting the attention of the three teens. “Why don’t we get started?” He brought out two moderately thick manilla files, stuffed with papers and pictures. “Here’s everything we have on El Diablo so far.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any good? Not very long, I know, but let me know what you think! Oh, and we will be coming back to the who tactile feeling in Weapon Form thing later. I'll also explain why Liz freaked out like she did, though I think its pretty self-explanitory. Also, I apologize if I botched any of the Spanish here. I used Google translate.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnnnddddd, here we go! This is more of a filler. Bear with me here, the Kishin egg battle is coming next chapter! Then the M-rated stuff isn't far behind! Teehee! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> A Few Minor Changes: I'm making Liz and Kid 18 (but Liz is on the older side of 18 and Kid on the younger) and Patty is 16. Also, Kid is as tall as Liz, as in they can see eye-to-eye. And there's a common theme in KidxLiz fics...Liz always acts more experienced and Kid is the little innocent virgin flower. Well, that's not how it's going down here. Well, Liz is still experienced, but I'm also making Kid experienced as well (tho not as experienced as Liz). But Kid didn't get any of his experience from anyone in Death City (people there tend to avoid him since he's Death's son). He had meaningless "hookups" at the different cities he'd visit while on missions for his Father. Cuz, let's be serious, who wouldn't crush on Kid? Also, since Kid isn't human, but a Death God/Grim Reaper (whichever works) his sexual inclinations are a bit...different, I guess. I don't know how to explain, so just read the story! You'll see.
> 
> Warning: Contains some cussing and shameless KidxLiz love! Oh, and Liz (and maybe Kid?) might be a little OOC (in my opinion).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of Soul Eater's characters (mainly Kid, Liz, Patty) mentioned in this fic.

“Kid, hurry up and open the door.” Liz complained from behind him. “I’m sweaty and gross and wanna take a shower.”

After Díaz had filled the three of them in on everything they new about the serial killer El Diablo—which, admittedly, wasn’t a whole lot—the Inspector General led them over to the Luminoso Hostería, the only Inn in the whole town still open; it wasn’t huge, more the size of a large Mansion, and made of pale stone, like the rest of the town. Apparently, the main, and largest, Hotel in town had been closed down when the owner was killed by El Diablo; the town refused to reopen it until the serial killer was caught.

Kid honestly didn’t care where they stayed, they wouldn’t be here that long, but Liz took particular offense when they were told that their room was ready, but it was only _one_ room; it had two queen-sized beds in it, but Liz was already pacing and muttering to herself before Kid could let her know that. Finally, after much negotiating—well, more like begging—and a particularly scary moment from Patty, Liz finally gave up on her complaining and quietly followed Kid and Patty up to their room.

Kid chose to ignore Liz's complaining and opened up the door, leading the sisters inside the room. It was a decent size, painted an off-white, with large slate tiled floors and a colorful rug decorating the middle. The two queen-sized beds were centered in the room, on either side of a mahogany bedside table, an ocean blue bedspread over either one, and the mahogany headboards pushed against the wall opposite the door. Against another wall was a tall mahogany chest of drawers and an even taller mahogany armoire. Against the opposite wall was a finely detailed mahogany wooden desk with a rolling chair pushed under it. The corner between the desk and the door was filled by a comfortable-looking pale blue reading chair with a small mahogany table next to it, a white lamp resting on it, and two waist-high mahogany bookcases hiding against the walls behind them. On the other side of the door, near the armoire, was a second door, left slightly open, through which Kid could just see a sink.

“Finally!” Liz groaned out, walking over to the bed that held her travel bag and grabbing it. “I’m gonna take a shower, no one disturb me.” And she was gone, closing the door to the bathroom with a slight _bang_.

Kid looked at the closed door a little longer than necessary, trying _really_ hard not to imagine her in the shower— _naked_ —before turning around to face the bed, fists unconsciously clenched in restraint. He grabbed his own travel bag and placed it on the floor, taking off his shoes and blazer before stretching out on one of the beds; he looked over at the other one to see Patty already fast asleep, slightly curled up in a ball and muttering about giraffes. 

Kid must of dozed off, cause next thing he knows, someone is shaking his shoulder lightly, trying to rouse him. His eyes blinked open slowly to see Liz seated next to him, hovering slightly, hair still wet and a small smile lifting up her lips; she was dressed in a different outfit than before: a magenta t-shirt with a skull over the middle—shaped like the Grim Reaper’s mask—and light denim shorts with a white belt through the loops. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued to watch him, a soft look in her normally tough-as-nails eyes as she reached forward slowly to run her fingers through his hair, smoothing down some of the messed-up strands; Kid tried really hard not to let out a groan and purr at her action. Before Kid could question her slightly-off behavior, however, they were interrupted.

“Sis?” Patty called out, her voice groggy.

Liz snatched her hand from his hair like she’d been burned before slipping from Kid’s side quickly to go sit next to her sister. “Yeah, Patty?”

Patty sat up, stretching her back and letting out a yawn. “Have a nice shower?”

Liz let out a chuckle. “I did.” She then wrinkled her nose. “Maybe you should go take one too, Patty. You’re as sweaty as I was.”

“Okay!” Patty called out, grabbing her bag and skipping off to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Kid finally sat up, stretching out his muscles before looking around the room, absentmindedly rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. “Do you know the time, Liz?”

Liz, who had been staring at the exposed skin he showed which each roll of his sleeves, startled and met his eyes. “Um, I think maybe an hour has gone by.” She looked down at the bedside table, just now noticing the alarm clock resting there, and nodded. “Yeah, it’s five, so about an hour has passed.”

Kid nodded. “We should probably report to my Father, update him on what we’ve learned and what we plan to do.”

“And let him know we arrived safely.” Liz reminded him, like she did every time; his Father must of said something to her.

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, that too.”

Kid got up and moved to stand in the area between the two beds, looking at the space in front of them to make sure he had enough room. After confirming he did, he glanced at Liz, who just nodded at him and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to start the process.

He held up his hands, palms outward, fingers turned inwards; one. Next, he brought his hands up and steeples the fingers; two. Then, keeping his hands up, he bent all the fingers at the knuckle; three. Finally, he extended his arms with just six fingers out, three on either hand (the pinky, the middle finger, the thumb); four. The process was one so old that even his Father hadn’t been able to tell Kid its origins. Perhaps it's just a form used to focus the mind and had no deeper significance. Whatever the meaning, Kid felt the change immediately. His Soul Wavelength expanded greatly as grayish-black skull-like sigils snaked out from his hands. The outline of a glowing dark violet skull with three pointed teeth appeared on the floor before him a second later, looking exactly like his Father's mask. Once that was done, he sent a mental call out to his Father.

Springing into view a few seconds later, Lord Death's happy wave to Kid was met only with a brief nod. For a moment, Kid didn't even lower his hands, and Death didn't miss how his son adjusted the position on the fingers of his left hand by mere millimeters. Perhaps Death taught Kid this particular skill a little _too_ well.

“Hello, Hello!” Death called out, bouncing joyfully. “Whazz up?!” Death glanced to the side to see Liz sitting on the bed, noting Patty wasn’t present, before moving his gaze back to his son. “Kid, your stripes are as adorable as ever!”

Kid gave his Father a blank look, even as he raised a hand to cover the hated Sanzu Lines. “Stop it, Dad. You know how I hate it when you say that.”

His Father really was too carefree sometimes.

“How’s Mexico, Kiddo? Have you seen the ocean? Ooo, have you gone swimming? Have you eaten any tacos?” Death asked excitedly, getting closer and closer to the edge of the purple skull, large hands clasped together in excitement. Liz smothered her laughter at Kid’s exasperated look.

“Dad, I’m not here on vacation, you know.” Kid said, arms folded across his chest in annoyance—annoyance which quickly turned into resignation when he noticed his Father’s shoulders slump forward.

“Yeah, I know, but you can’t go to Mexico and not see the water or eat the food!” Death whined.

Kid rubbed his neck tiredly. They’ve only been speaking for about a minute and he’s already exhausted. _Exhausting is a good word to describe Dad_ , he thought with a discreet eye roll. Nonetheless, he quickly gave into his Father’s infectious enthusiasm.

“We did see the Gulf as we came in,” he muttered. “It _was_ beautiful.”

“Ooooooh, I wish I could be there too!” Death whined jealously.

Kid cleared his throat impatiently. “May I please give you my report now, Dad?”

Death’s shoulders slumped forward at his son’s tone, and if he wasn’t wearing a mask, he’d be pouting.

Liz moved so she was kneeling on the bed and gave Kid a whack on the back of the head.

“Ow!” Kid called out, moving to smooth down the strands of hair she disturbed before glaring. “What was that for?”

“Stop acting like a brat!” Liz said, crossing her arms over her chest, completely unfazed by the young Death God’s glare.

Death watched the interaction between Kid and Liz with amusement. Those girls really knew how to get his son to loosen up. The Death God settled back then, clearing his throat to get their attention.

“So, do you have any news on El Diablo yet?” he asked inquisitively.

Kid settled back again, clasping his hands primly in front of him. “Not yet. We just returned from a meeting with the Inspector General who was assigned the case, but he didn’t have anything else to add that we didn’t already know.” He let out an aggravated noise. “There’s nothing we can use to track the Kishin down.”

“Nothing?” Death asked.

“Nothing.” Liz said, now back to sitting on the bed. “Even the people that thing has killed doesn’t tell us anything. The victim types are all over the map.”

“How do you mean?” Death asked, tilting his head.

“Young, old, men, women, blonde, brunette, red head…this Kishin doesn’t seem to have a preference.” Liz elaborated.

Kid nodded. “Yes. The only concrete link between any of the victims is _where_ they were found.”

Death steepled his giant hands under his chin. “Mh-mm, okay. Go on.”

“They’re all found on this certain stretch of the beach, a little north of here, and never anywhere else.” Liz said, glancing at the bathroom when she heard the water go off.

“We’ve concluded that area must be El Diablo’s hunting grounds.” Kid said, looking down at Liz before back at his Father. “We plan on going there tonight to see if we can find it.”

“Yeah, with Kid’s Soul Perception, it should be a snap.” Liz said to hide her uneasiness. Dark, scary places are never places she wants to go willingly.

“Alright, alright.” The Death God said with a nod. “But you three do be careful.”

Kid rolled his eyes at this. “I’m a Reaper, Dad. I’ll be perfectly fine.”

Death looked at his son before moving his gaze to Liz. “Liz—”

She cut off the Grim Reaper, which not a lot people have the guts to do. “Don’t worry, Lord Death. Patty and I’ll watch after him.”

Kid let out an uncharacteristic groan. “Dad! I don’t need to be looked after. I’m not a little kid.”

“I know that, Kid.” Death said, his tone conveying love and concern for his only son. “But I’m your Father, and I love you, so I have the right to worry.”

Kid only grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, though a blush could be seen fanning across his cheeks.

Liz giggled at how cute that was. “We’ll take good care of him, Lord Death.” She glanced down before looking back up at Death, a blush now on her cheeks. “I… _we_ don’t want him hurt, either.”

Kid looked surprised, though Death was happy at the confession. Seems he left his son in good hands. “Okay.” He sprung back to his carefree self. “Then I guess I’ll talk to you when you’ve finished the mission, Kiddo.”

“Okay.” Kid said with a nod. “I’ll talk to you then, Dad.”

“Bye!” Lord Death waved at the two teens before his image, and the large purple skull, disappeared.

It was then Patty left the bathroom, short hair still dripping, and dressed in a lavender 3/4-sleeve shirt and camo-colored short-shorts with a brown buckled belt through the loops. “What I miss?”

Kid’s eye started twitching when he noticed the two sisters weren’t symmetrical. _Magenta shirt, purple shirt. Blue shorts, camo shorts. Short sleeves, long sleeves. White belt, brown belt._ He felt the usual despair fill him; an OCD attack was long overdue, it seems.

“No!” he exclaimed suddenly and the sisters turned to look at him in surprise. “You don’t match! Why couldn’t you wear the same things?! You need to change, right now!”

“Are. You. FUCKING. _KIDDING ME?!”_ Liz shouted, eyes wide, mouth dropped open. “After everything you’ve seen today, you choose to bitch about our _outfits_?!” His attacks still annoy the hell out of her, even after three months of dealing with them.

His words came tumbling out over one another as his mind conjured up everything he saw that was asymmetrical. “There’s no need for that lang-…you could at least try to be symmetrical…your Weapon Forms are perfectly—”

 _“KID!!”_ Liz shouted as Patty started her usual insane laughter, quickly becoming concerned at how fast his breaths were coming. “Stop it, it’s okay!” She moved so she was standing in front of him, reaching up to grip his shoulders roughly before shaking him. “Everything is okay! Patty and I’ll be in our usual mission outfits after we eat, okay? We’ll be symmetrical again, I promise!”

Patty just continued laughing as Liz tried calming down the hysteric Kid down. “Stop shaking him, Sis! His hair is getting all messy!”

That set off Kid even more. He sank to his knees, Liz losing her grip on him, before dropping his head against the floor and banging his fisted left hand against it. “I can’t even balance myself! How can I be trusted to tell other people what’s symmetrical? I’m despicable! Abominable! Reaper scum! Just put me out on the curb on trash day…”

“Kid, stop it!” Liz shouted again as she sank to her knees in front of him. “Your hair is fine. It can be fixed.” She then hauled Kid up so he was on his knees in front of her. “See? I can fix it.” Liz reached forward and ran her hands through his disheveled hair, fixing the strands until they once again laid perfectly in place.

Patty calmed down her laughing, only letting out an occasional giggle. “Teehee. Liz made Kid perfect again!”

Kid slowly reached up with his hand as Liz dropped her own, running over the strands. Patty was right, his hair is perfect again; he glanced at Liz, eyes shining. “Thank you, Liz!”

Liz looked away, blushing now, before shrugging. “No problem, Kid.”

Then Patty’s stomach started growling, startling the two older teens, and causing Patty to, for some reason, laugh again.

Kid stood up then, holding out his hand for Liz. “Shall we go get something to eat?”

Liz let out a laugh at Kid’s complete 180 and grabbed onto his hand. “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any good? I don't know how I feel about that OCD attack part, but I felt one was overdue, so that happened. And sorry that it isn't that long, but let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnnnddddd, here we go! The Kishin egg battle has finally arrived! I hope I do the battle and descriptions justice. The M-rated stuff is coming in...TWO CHAPTERS! Then there might be two more chapters after that, then we're done! Teehee! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> A Few Minor Changes: I'm making Liz and Kid 18 (but Liz is on the older side of 18 and Kid on the younger) and Patty is 16. Also, Kid is as tall as Liz, as in they can see eye-to-eye. And there's a common theme in KidxLiz fics...Liz always acts more experienced and Kid is the little innocent virgin flower. Well, that's not how it's going down here. Well, Liz is still experienced, but I'm also making Kid experienced as well (tho not as experienced as Liz). But Kid didn't get any of his experience from anyone in Death City (people there tend to avoid him since he's Death's son). He had meaningless "hookups" at the different cities he'd visit while on missions for his Father. Cuz, let's be serious, who wouldn't crush on Kid? Also, since Kid isn't human, but a Death God/Grim Reaper (whichever works) his sexual inclinations are a bit...different, I guess. I don't know how to explain, so just read the story! You'll see.
> 
> Warning: Contains some cussing, a little violence, some action, and shameless KidxLiz love! Oh, and Liz (and maybe Kid?) might be a little OOC (in my opinion).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of Soul Eater's characters (mainly Kid, Liz, Patty) mentioned in this fic.

Kid and the Thompson Sisters—both in Weapon Form—have been out roaming the beach north of Ciudad Luz for five hours now, and there hasn't been any sign of the Kishin egg.

Liz let out her tenth groan of the hour. "Where  _is_  that damn thing?! We're in the right area, aren't we?" Of course, sensing her sister's frustration, Patty started laughing manically.

Kid restrained from rolling his eyes. "Yes, Liz, for the sixth time, we are in the right area." He then paused, Beelzebub coming to a sudden stop as well.

"What?" Liz said, feeling her body tense in preparation and hearing Patty stop laughing. "Do you sense something?"

"...could you ask your question two more times so that its eight times?"

" _KID!_ " Liz shouted in pure annoyance as Patty started up her laughing again. He's lucky she's in Weapon Form or she'd be beating him over the head right about now.

* * *

Liz was honestly five seconds from falling into a deep, Kid-centered sleep when, suddenly, the three of them heard a loud, petrified scream; it echoed around the empty beach, making it hard to pinpoint the exact location, but the pure terror Liz sensed in that sound sent shivers down her spine. She looked up and saw Kid's eyes sharpen, his Soul Perception active as he looked around. A moment later, he turned Beelzebub a little to the right, a fiercely satisfied look in his eyes as he guided his skateboard faster in the direction he obviously sensed El Diablo at.

"Got you," he said softly, predatorily.

"Why was someone screaming?" Patty asked, naïve curiosity in her words. "Isn't everybody supposed to be back in town?"

"That's right." Liz murmured, nodding, before glancing up at Kid. "You did have Agent Díaz tell everyone to stay locked inside their homes, didn't you?"

Kid let out an irritated sound. "Of  _course_  I did, Elizabeth."  _Oh boy, the full name._  "I'm not an idiot."

Liz merely rolled her eyes. "Okay! Jeez, no need to jump down my throat. I was only asking."

They fell into silence as Beelzebub flew quickly over the ground, Kid intent on getting to the Kishin egg before it could claim another victim. Finally, the three reached where Kid had sensed the chaotic Soul Wavelength, spotting the creature after a few seconds of searching. And boy, was creature a good enough description as any. Liz shivered as her form appeared in the reflective gleam of the barrel, looking at where the disgusting  _thing_  stood. It had a recognizably human form, but that's where the similarities ended; she could see why the locals have taken to calling it El Diablo. It really  _does_  look like some demented Devil. She could see sharp horns curving up from either side of its head, the face taking on an oval appearance and ending in a point at the chin, and Liz spotted the tail Kid mentioned laying sedentary behind it. It was barely wearing any clothes, only a pair of dark pants, and as they drew closer, Liz spotted the long fangs dripping with saliva as the thing's dark tongue reached down to trace over the woman's face, sharp claws out and ready to tear into her.

"Hey! You there!" Kid shouted as they reached the two. "Let her  _go_!"

The Kishin turned to face him, its fiery red eyes looking at him with interest. Seeing her chance, the captive woman scrambled out from underneath El Diablo and ran, breezing past Kid and heading towards town. Now that there was no one in the way, Kid jumped off of Beelzebub and spun the twin pistols, gripping them in his unusual way as his pinky fingers rested on the triggers.

"Serial killer El Diablo." Kid said, his tone dark and fairly creepy. "Your Soul has become a Kishin egg and is pure evil. On behalf of Lord Death, we have come to claim it."

Clearly upset at losing its meal, the Kishin scrambled towards Kid at a breakneck speed, claws out to shish kebab the young Reaper. Unluckily for it, Kid pushed off his feet and flipped over the thing agilely, his fingers pulling either trigger as he arced over it. Bright pink tracers shot out of the twin pistols, hitting El Diablo several times, making it screech in pain before retreating, clearly not prepared for its new prey to fight back. Kid merely looked back indifferently before the Kishin shot itself at him again. Dodging swiftly, Kid shot at it again, hitting it over and over, but Kid felt a claw scratch along his left side when he didn't move out of the way fast enough. Landing in a crouch, growling slightly in pain, Kid launched himself again, not giving the Kishin any time to recover. Kid threw Patty up in the air, pure laughter coming from said pistol, before striking at the Kishin, his fist connecting with the thing's chest with a dull, but powerful, thud.

He caught Patty as she fell back down, but coming so close to the Kishin had its disadvantages, and the young Death God found himself thrown sideways, sliding down the water-slicked sand. Finally skidding to a stop, Kid sprang to his feet smoothly as he fired rapidly at the Kishin, only for it to move closer, clearly intent on getting to Kid, even if it caused itself pain. Kid blocked the sudden strike from above with his forearm, and Liz let out a gasp in worry as El Diablo pressed down on Kid, eyes only on its target, the strength at becoming a Kishin egg obviously giving it an edge. But Kid wasn't about to be beaten. He struck out with a roundhouse kick to the waist, sending the Kishin toppling sideways, howling in pure anger, and only Kid's exceptional balance saved him from doing the same.

Taking advantage of the creature's state, Kid attacked again. He had no aim in mind but the Kishin's demise, so he didn't hold back; he shot at it again and again, moving fluidly around it, mixing in his Death God Martial Art skills as well. Kid heard several bones breaking and muscles tearing as he relentlessly pursued, not slowing down until the Kishin finally retaliated. Kid felt its claws slice through his shirt, scoring four bloody lines down his chest and over his stomach. Kid let out a hiss of pain and bounded backwards, needing to regroup.

"Kid!" Liz exclaimed, her form appearing on the side of the pistol. "Are you okay?!"

Kid merely nodded. "I'll be fine." He grimaced as he glanced down at his now ruined shirt before pouting. "But I don't think my shirt will be."

"KID!" Liz shouted, aggravated. "There are more important things than your stupid shirt!"

"But—"

"Watch out!" Patty suddenly shouted and Kid backhand-springed out of the way just as the creature's claws came slicing down, missing him by inches.

"I've had enough." Kid proclaimed angrily. "Girls, it's time." Both sisters nodded in understanding; they've only done this a handful of times, but they've gotten better at it in the past month.

"Let's go!" They shouted. "Soul Resonance!"

The three felt their Souls bounce off of each other a couple times before finally connecting, Liz and Patty's Wavelengths boosting Kid's greatly. A second later, Kid started hovering slightly in the air as he felt his own Soul expand even more than when on his own, thanks to the extra power provided by the sisters, and grayish-black skull-like sigils started snaking around the circumference. Three black, pointed rods appeared on the back of either of Kid's upper-arms, and the Thompson Sisters both changed from pistol form into large, silver cannons, encompassing Kid's arms up to his elbows, with Grim Reaper-esque skulls decorating either cannon's outer-side. After several seconds, Kid threw both arms out to the side before he dropped back down onto the ground, staying in a crouch as the sparky black shadows of his birthright continued to swirl around and cover him, his eyes and features positively predatory. It gave Liz shivers.  _What would that look like in a different situation..._

"Execution Mode ready." Kid said, his voice low and deadly. "Prepare to die."

"Resonance stable." Liz reported, shaking off her fantasies. "Noise level at 0.3%."

"Black Needle Soul Wavelength fully charged!" Patty chipperly reported as red charging rings appeared over either cannon.

Magenta power gathered up at the openings as Liz called out, "Preparing to fire." Then a translucent red Grim Reaper-esque skull appeared over either cannon. "Feedback in four seconds." The magenta power in the cannon opening then turned yellow, finishing the charge. "Three."

"Two." Patty called out.

"One." Liz finished.

"Firing now!" Patty cheerfully shouted out.

Kid looked up at the Kishin egg with nothing but disgust in his eyes as he brought the two cannons—which were previously resting on the ground on either side of him—together in front of him with a slight  _bang_. "Death Cannon."

Two giant blasts of energy left the cannons with a  _boom_ , scooting Kid back several inches with the resulting recoil. A highly concentrated energy blast traveled over the sandy terrain before hitting the Kishin directly, obliterating it on contact, and leaving behind a series of Grim Reaper-esque skull-shaped smoke plumes. Kid stood up from his crouch and turned his back to the Kishin, both sisters turning back into their pistol forms a second later. Once the smoke cleared up, nothing was left of El Diablo except for the glowing red of its Soul floating over the huge crater caused by the Death Cannon attack. Kid let out a sigh as he walked over to the Soul, feeling the uneven and rank Wavelength still coming off of it. He popped down Liz's magazine chamber and absorbed the Soul into it; though Liz now has one more Soul than Patty, he wasn't going to think about it right now. He had more important things to occupy his mind...like his injuries. Even though his body was already healing itself, Kid still trembled in pain before suddenly dropping down onto his knees, landing on the ground and breathing heavily.

"Kid!" Both sisters called out worriedly as they transformed back into their Human Forms instantly.

Patty came around in front of Kid to try and get his attention as Liz sidled up next to him, moving him so he was leaning on her. As she readjusted him, she pulled her hand away and noticed it was slick with blood. Swallowing down her fear and concern, she motion Patty over.

"Help me get his jacket off." Liz said, slipping into "caretaker" mode easily.

"That isn't necessary." Kid called out, though his words were a bit slurred. "I'm already healing. I'll be fine."

"But—" Liz started to say before she was cut off again.

"I just need rest." Kid said firmly, though his eyes softened when he noticed the genuine worry in Liz's eyes. "Let's return to the Inn, alright?"

Liz sucked in a deep, calming breath before nodding. "Okay, okay." She glanced at her sister again. "Patty, go get Beelzebub."

"Okay!" Patty said, saluting before bounding off to where they started the fight, about a mile from their current location.

"Why do you need Beelzebub?" Kid asked curiously, watching as Liz leaned down in front of him to inspect the scratch on his chest before doing the same to the one on his side.

Liz let out an annoyed sound. "Well, I can't very well  _carry_  you back to town, can I? You're too heavy." She took off her cowboy hat and wiped her brow. "Plus, Patty and I are pretty sore from the fight too. Even if we  _could_  carry you, we wouldn't be able to right now."

Kid nodded in understanding before something occurred to him. "How will I ride Beelzebub? I can barely stand right now, much less balance on a skateboard."

"You'll sit." Liz said easily, head moving back up to look at him.

"Sit?" Kid asked skeptically. "What about you and Patty?"

"Well," Liz said, satisfied that he really  _was_  healing. "Patty will turn into Weapon Form  _that_   _I will carry_ ," she said, overriding anything Kid was about to say, "while I ride behind you to keep you balanced."

Kid grumbled but nodded. "Okay, sounds reasonable."

"Thank you." Liz said with a slight glare. Before she could say anything else, Patty came bounding back with Beelzebub under her arm.

"Found him!" Patty always insists on calling the skateboard  _"him"_. Liz couldn't understand why.

Liz nodded proudly at her sister before looking at Kid. "Can you get him... _it_  to float?"

Kid rolled his eyes. "Yes. Patty?" Kid held his hand out after Liz helped him stand and grabbed Beelzebub from the younger girl.

While Kid did that, Liz faced her sister. "Turn into Weapon Form, Patty. I'm gonna carry you back, okay?"

"Okie dokie!" Patty called out before disappearing in a flash of pink light and reappearing in her sister's palm, solidifying into her pistol form.

Liz tucked Patty into her pocket before helping Kid onto the skateboard, keeping it steady as she climbed on behind him. After they got all situated, and Liz was sure no one would fall off, Kid directed Beelzebub in the direction of the town, all the while  _very_  aware of the warm hands Liz kept on his shoulder and bicep.

* * *

Kid's first recollection—after passing out—would be of blinking in and out of consciousness in his bed at the Inn, Liz seated worriedly next him, as his Reaper body worked overtime to quickly heal itself. The thing about being a Grim Reaper was that, while he could heal his body from what should have been lethal strikes and blows, he could  _feel_  the healing process beneath his skin, and that was a bit uncomfortable in its own right. However, after a few more hours passed by, Kid's blurry vision began to clear as the morning sun rose.

Once he was aware of what was going on around him, he began his mental checklist: he wiggled his toes from beneath the sheets, mentally counting out ten. He kicked his legs lightly—both were fully functional, but a bit sore. Craning his neck, he checked his arms, both resting on top of the sheets—ten fingers, two perfectly functional arms. While his main limbs seem to be alright, he could still feel a little extra work going on along his torso and side—those two were his deepest wounds, after all, so it stands to reason they'd take longer to heal. Though, to his discomfort, a scar would most likely be present for the rest of the day, but as long as he didn't look at it for too long, Kid figured he could survive.

"Kid?" a soft voice came from the direction of the doorway and he looked up, seeing Liz standing there, dressed in a light blue t-shirt and baby pink boy shorts. "How are you feeling?"

Liz nearly fell over in relief when, as she entered the room to check on him, she saw Kid's beautiful golden eyes open and aware, curiously scanning the room. She swallowed down all her stupid feelings and slowly walked over, placing a glass of water on the bedside table.

Kid gave her a small smile, still recalling her staying near his side the whole night. "I'm doing just fine, I think." His voice was raspy, but that's to be expected. "You and Patty? Are the two of you alright?"

"We're fine, Kid. Just some bruising." Liz said, handing him the water when he reached for it. "The doctor said we'll be sore, but otherwise alright."

After taking a sip, the water feeling great on his sore throat, he looked up in question. "Doctor?"

Liz nodded. "Once we made it back to town, you passed out. Luckily, a lot of people were waiting for us to return, so when you went down, the town's main doctor came forward and helped us get you back here."

Kid lifted the sheet then, noting the professionally done wrapping around his torso...and also that he was wearing his black sleep pants, his suit nowhere to be found. "Uh, I'm guessing he did this, then?"

Liz nodded. "He did." Noticing the pink tinge to his cheeks, Liz guessed he saw that he was in his pajamas. "He also changed you out of your suit." Kid looked up at her in question, and Liz shook her head. "That suit's history, sorry."

Kid hung his head mournfully, but then Liz started giggling. Kid looked back at her, both eyebrows raised inquisitively.

Liz just shook her head in amusement. "I'm just remembering the reaction the doctor had when he saw how fast you were healing." She let out another chuckle. "He was stunned."

"I'd assume so." Kid answered, moving around some, testing the soreness. "I'm probably the first Reaper he's ever cared for, or seen for that matter. Our bodies work differently."

"So you keep saying." Liz muttered as she sat down next to him, looking at him with concern. "Are you really okay, Kid? Those cuts were pretty deep."

Kid moved his hand to lay overtop of hers comfortingly, both blushing at the contact. "I'm alright, I promise. I'm almost finished healing, so I'll be as good as new tomorrow."

Liz nodded in relief, never wanting to see the sight of Kid covered in that much blood again in her life. Keeping his hand—still so  _cold_ —on top of hers, she let her eyes drift lazily over him, drinking him in. She felt her own body heat up in response and her eyes then got stuck on his neck.  _Death, that neck._  Her weird fascination with his neck hasn't died down one iota, and all she wants to do is kiss, lick, suck,  _bite_  it. That long, smooth and elegant neck, an unmarred canvas just waiting to be covered. She unconsciously licked her lips, wanting just a little  _taste_  of that perfect expanse of skin. Kid's hand moving away from hers snapped her out of her spiraling stupor thankfully; she looked up at him, wondering what was wrong.

"Where's Patty?" Kid asked, using his now free hand to itch his head, fingers sliding through the silky strands of his hair.

"Um..." Liz said, clearing her throat, shaking the remaining lust from her mind. "Eating breakfast downstairs."

"Alone?" Kid asked, knowing how she doesn't like letting Patty out of her sight for too long.

Liz had to smile. "No, she's down there with the Inn's owner. She's a sweet lady who was actually related to the owner of that other hotel, the one who was killed." She chuckled. "She was very grateful towards us for taking care of El Diablo. The whole town is, actually."

"Are they?" Kid inquired rhetorically.

Liz nodded anyway. "They also want to throw us a little party to thank us." She looked down before glancing at Kid from beneath her eyelashes. "I told them it'd depend on what you said and how you were feeling."

Kid cleared his throat before sitting up fully, ignoring Liz's protests for him to not push himself, and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He stretched out his muscles, getting rid of all the kinks that had settled in before slumping back down, letting out a content groan. Liz was mesmerized by the sight. She watched as his muscles—the ones visible to her—bunched and shifted underneath his smooth alabaster skin, and had to bite her own tongue painfully to keep herself from reaching out and touching him.

"What do you want to do?" Kid finally asked, turning his head slightly to look at her.

Liz caught herself before blurting out what she  _really_  wants—which wasn't the question—and let out an aloof shrug instead. "I'm okay either way."

"Patty?" Kid asked, a slight smirk lifting up the side of his mouth.

Liz laughed. "You know her. She's all for the party."

Kid pursed his lips before nodding. "Well, we don't have anything pressing at home that requires our swift return, so another night shouldn't hurt."

Liz smiled. "Okay! Sounds fun." She got off of the bed, completely missing Kid's sad look. "I'll go let Patty know the plan, and you should let your Dad know what we're doing." A twinkle entered her eye. "And that you're alright."

Kid let out an exasperated noise. "You contacted him, didn't you?"

Liz pulled herself up to her full height, looking down at him challengingly. "You were bleeding heavily and we were all freaking out! I didn't know what to do with a  _Reaper_ , so I had to call him."

Kid shook his head. " _I_   _told_   _you_  to just let me rest."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'll listen to you when you  _aren't_  covered in your own blood, 'kay?"

"How bad did he get?" Kid asked in resignation, knowing how overprotective and worried his Father can be.

Liz's silence was all the confirmation he needed.

"You should probably use the mirror in the bathroom to call him." Liz suggested, her hand resting on her cocked-out hip. "You're probably still too weak to do it your usual way."

He was about to protest that when he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. Okay, maybe she's right this time. All his Reaper energy is focused on healing him right now. No need to push it when he could just call his Father using a mirror.

"Alright." Kid agreed, pushing himself to stand. After stumbling a bit, causing Liz to steady him, he felt okay and started moving under his own steam.

"Oh, and Kid?" Liz called out, causing him to pause in the bathroom doorway.

"What?" he asked.

She giggled. "Take a shower while you're in there. You're still a little dirty from last night. A washcloth can only do so much." Kid merely rolled his eyes at her before closing the door behind him.

Liz stayed leaning against the wall next to the doorway until she heard the very loud, very relieved voice of Lord Death shout out, "KID!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any good? I feel fairly good about this one, but let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnnnddddd, here we go! The Kishin egg has been defeated and it's time to party! But it won't be much of a party with a jealous Liz! Oooo, what's gonna happen? Read to find out. I hope you enjoy! And we're almost to the fun parts! *winkwinknudgenude*
> 
> A Few Minor Changes: I'm making Liz and Kid 18 (but Liz is on the older side of 18 and Kid on the younger) and Patty is 16. Also, Kid is as tall as Liz, as in they can see eye-to-eye. And there's a common theme in KidxLiz fics...Liz always acts more experienced and Kid is the little innocent virgin flower. Well, that's not how it's going down here. Well, Liz is still experienced, but I'm also making Kid experienced as well (tho not as experienced as Liz). But Kid didn't get any of his experience from anyone in Death City (people there tend to avoid him since he's Death's son). He had meaningless "hookups" at the different cities he'd visit while on missions for his Father. Cuz, let's be serious, who wouldn't crush on Kid? Also, since Kid isn't human, but a Death God/Grim Reaper (whichever works) his sexual inclinations are a bit...different, I guess. I don't know how to explain, so just read the story! You'll see.
> 
> Warning: Contains cussing, some seduction, and shameless KidxLiz love! Oh, and Liz (and maybe Kid?) might be a little OOC (in my opinion).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of Soul Eater's characters (mainly Kid, Liz, Patty) mentioned in this fic.

Liz was seriously contemplating murder.

As she turned to glance over her shoulder again, looking at the scene playing out, she squeezed the cup in her hand until it threatened to break under the pressure. No, scratch her initial statement. She's contemplating  _several_  murders, starting with the Spanish slut who decided to stand as close as humanly possible to Kid. Her teeth gritted as she watched Kid do absolutely  _nothing_  to deter the attention; he was even talking to them!

Yeah,  _them_. Kid was currently surrounded by a group of young ladies, ages ranging from sixteen up to probably twenty-fiveish. But, grudgingly, Liz couldn't blame these bitches for flocking around him like moths to a flame. He looked good enough to eat, dressed in the casual clothes that Liz and Patty had, jokingly, bought for him weeks ago. The light red t-shirt molded to his torso in the best way and the opened short-sleeve black button-up complemented it beautifully; his black denim jeans hugged his long legs, accenting the muscles, and black Vans completed the look. And, of course, he was still wearing his twin skull rings on either middle finger, but it just made the outfit all that much better, and definitely more Kid-like.

She continued gritting and clenching her teeth in restraint before Liz finally saw the straw that broke the camel's back. One of the sluts leaned forward as she giggled, laying her hand lightly on his shoulder before swiping a few fingers along Kid's neck sensually. No.  _Just no!_  That was  _her_  neck...well, not  _hers,_ but...ugh! She can't do this. She can't just  _stand_  here and pretend that this sight isn't tearing at her insides painfully. She looked around, trying to find her sister, before spotting her near the buffet table, munching happily on the assortment of food she found.

Patty had changed as well, now wearing a sky blue tee with light green edges, hot pink short-shorts, and her usual black boots. Liz, herself, was wearing something different too: a sapphire blue V-neck tee, and a hot pink pleated miniskirt with a yellow belt slung low around her hips, but she was still wearing her usual black boots. After waving her hand and getting her sister's attention, Patty ambled over to where she was standing, looking up at her inquisitively.

"You okay, Sis?" Patty asked, her tone slightly worried; she noticed the death grip Liz had on the cup in her grasp and the murderous aura radiating around her like a cloud.

Liz, noticing her sister's concern, took a deep breath in before slowly letting it out, releasing the tight hold she had on her drink as well. "I'm fine, Patty." She vehemently ignored the giggling and talking she heard from behind her. "I just have a little headache. I think I'm gonna go for a little walk, get away from the noise."

"'Kay, Sis!" Patty called out as Liz threw away her drink and walked off, moodily heading in the direction of the beach. "Hope you feel better!"

Kid separated himself from the swarm of women that had surrounded him as soon as he set foot in the area and headed over to Patty, ignoring the disappointed murmurs he heard as he walked away. He isn't stupid, or ignorant, he knows that those women were trying to flirt with him, possibly get him into bed, but that just wasn't going to happen. There's a certain dirty blonde Weapon that now holds all of his attention, and it's been that way since meeting her three months ago; he hasn't slept with anyone new since that day in Brooklyn. He just can't. So when he noticed his Weapon walking away, looking rather upset, he headed directly to Patty, knowing Liz would've told her sister where she was heading.

"Hi Kiddo!" Patty said enthusiastically, flashing him a wide smile, before worry overtook her slightly. "You feeling okay?"

Kid gave her a small, but grateful, smile. "I'm doing just fine, Patty." He looked over to where Liz disappeared to, before back down at Patty. "Where is Liz going? Is she alright?"

Patty twisted her lips. "Sis said her head was hurting, but..." Patty trailed off thoughtfully.

"But?" Kid pushed.

"She looked sad, not sick." Patty told him, bouncing slightly on her toes. "She was choking her drink like one of my giraffes before she left."

"Hmm..." Kid hummed out, ignoring Patty's slightly disturbing statement, before glancing over to the side again. "I'll go make sure she's alright."

Patty nodded at him with a smile, giving him a thumbs up. Kid just patted Patty's shoulder lightly before taking off after Liz, activating his Soul Perception so he could follow her Wavelength. What Kid didn't notice as he left was the sneaking figure of Patty as she followed behind him, intent on making sure her older sister was okay.

* * *

Liz leaned back against one of the palm trees that dotted the terrain, gazing out over the rippling water. Her heart still pumped harshly in her chest, it feeling like it'd been cut a thousand times before being dropped in acid. She shouldn't feel like this! She had no claim on Kid, she shouldn't be this jealous, and it shouldn't  _hurt_  this bad. But no matter what she tells herself, she can't help herself from feeling the aching pain. What happened to Elizabeth Thompson, one-half of the infamous Thompson Sisters that ruled the streets of Brooklyn?  _This_  Elizabeth was sad, defeated. That damn Reaper took her and broke her, leaving her soft and full of stupid feelings.

"Liz?"

Her head shot up when she heard  _his_  voice, looking frantically around. Oh no, not him.  _Anyone_  but him!  _How the hell did he know I was out here?_  The answer came to her a second later.  _He followed my Soul. Dammit!_  She scooted over, moving more into the shadows, but she belatedly realized that would accomplish nothing. He  _controlled_  the shadows, for Death's sake!

"Liz?" he called again, his voice sounding closer. "I know you're around here somewhere." A slight pause. "I can sense your Soul, Elizabeth."

Liz just slumped down farther against the tree, keeping her gaze trained on the ground in front of her. It wouldn't be long now, and there was nowhere for her to run. A moment later, she heard a slight crunching before feeling his oddly-cold presence directly beside her. Still, she didn't look up, intent on ignoring him for as long as she can.

"Liz, what's wrong? Why didn't you answer me?" Kid asked, his voice soft with concern; it sent another stab right through her heart. "Are you hurt?"

Liz let out a self-deprecating laugh. "You could say that."

Kid, puzzled at her words, cautiously moved closer to her, feeling the unhappy aura radiating off of her. "Why did you leave?"

Liz snorted, but her eyes remained on the ground. "I'm surprised you noticed."

Kid's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Of course I noticed. Why wouldn't I?" He tried catching her gaze but she kept looking away.

"You seemed pretty occupied when I left." Liz said, her voice monotoned.

Kid was so confused, not an emotion he likes. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about." But it  _feels_  like the answer is right in front of him, just out of reach.

"That makes it worse." Liz ground out, feeling anger start to swell up. "How could you  _not_  know?"

Kid, still trying to catch her gaze, finally let out an annoyed growl when she continued to evade it. "Dammit, Liz! Would you just  _look_  at me?"

Liz popped her head up at that, taken aback. She's  _never_  heard him cuss before; he yells at her and Patty all the time whenever they do it. But as soon as his worried golden eyes caught her gaze, she felt the pain from before return full throttle, almost knocking her over from the sheer  _force_  of it. She spent another moment just staring at him before pushing herself off of the tree and brushing past him, intent on getting as far away from him as possible.

"Liz,  _wait_!" Kid called out as he hurried to follow her.

"No, Kid!" Liz shouted, heading in some random direction. "Just leave me alone!"

Kid ignored the statement and grabbed her arm, restraining her from moving any farther. Not noticing how they were precariously perched at the edge of a small hill that led to the beach, Liz yanked on her arm roughly, surprising Kid, who was pulled right into her without releasing his hold on her arm. And, well, gravity did the rest. The force of him hitting her caused them to crash onto the ground and start furiously rolling over each other down the sandy hill before finally landing in a small cave resting next to the water; Kid, moving with inhuman speed and reflexes, twisted his body and threw Liz to the side so it was him, instead, who slammed into the rock wall at the back of the cave, hitting it with a deafening  _thud_. Almost instantly a cave-in was triggered and the entrance was sealed shut by a pile of large rocks nearly a moment later.

"Ughhh..." Liz groaned a few minutes later as she rubbed the back of her head, every bruise she got yesterday throbbing in renewed pain. "What just happened?" She slowly sat up and looked around, noticing everything was dark. "Kid?"

A low, pained groan came from her right and she turned to see, at first, just his stripes—which slightly  _glowed_  in the dark—before spotting the outline of Kid as he sat up, moving his arm to rub the back of his head. She squinted her eyes and, after finally adjusting to the darkness, noticed the huge crater Kid must of caused when he crashed into the wall. She winced some, and before she could say anything else, she heard something.

"Lizzy?" a worried voice called again from outside the cave.

"Patty?" Liz asked, surprised. "Is that you?" She followed the sound of her sister's voice to where the entrance had been blocked off.

"Yeah!" Patty called back affirmatively. "You okay, Sis? Is Kid in there with you? Is he alright?"

Liz let out a chuckle at the rapid pace her sister was calling out questions. "I'm fine, Patty. And Kid's okay too, I think." She looked behind her to notice Kid still rubbing his head, but looked otherwise unscathed, minus a few scratches covering his arms; those would heal quickly, though.

She heard the sigh of relief Patty let out. "That's good." There was a slight pause before Patty spoke up, worry coloring her tone again. "It looks like some rocks fell or something, 'cuz the entrance is all covered up."

 _Oh great_ , Liz thought unhappily.  _Stuck in a dark, wet cave with_ ** _him_** _._  She tried in vain to get some of the rocks to move, but there were several large boulders in the way. "Ugh. There are these big boulders in the way and I can't move them."

"Um...what about Kid?" Patty asked.

"I don't think he could move these all on his own." Liz commented, eyeing the rocks again. "Plus, I don't know how bad he's hurt." She let out a sigh. "Even if he could...if we move the wrong one, we could cause another cave-in." She rubbed the back of her head, wincing some. "It might be best if you go back to town and get help."

"Okay, Sis!" Patty called out. "Take care of Kiddo, 'kay? I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Be careful!" Liz called back.

Several moments of silence told Liz that Patty had left, so when she noticed how sore and achy she really was, not to mention how much her head hurt, she walked back the way she came and sat down across from Kid. Leaning her head back onto the wall, she stared up at the ceiling as several silent minutes went by, Liz still too upset to talk and Kid trying to get the throbbing pain encompassing his whole body to stop.

Several more seconds passed by before Liz let out a huff, moving her head so she was looking at Kid. "You okay, Kid?"

Kid looked at her—Liz's eyes widening some when she saw that his golden eyes were  _glowing_ —slightly startled, before his usual apathetic façade fell into place. "I'll be fine. I can already feel my body healing itself."

Liz watched as he lifted up his t-shirt and her eyes widened. He wasn't wearing his bandages anymore, and where four deep cuts once were, only slight scars remained...and even those were disappearing. Damn, she always forgets that he's not human. It's kinda easy to forget sometimes.

"Yes, the fall didn't do any damage to my already-healing wounds." Kid murmured with a nod, letting his shirt fall back down—much to Liz's disappointment.

Wait, no, she's mad at him, she shouldn't be ogling him and his amazing, leanly muscled torso. She let out an annoyed breath before crossing her arms over her chest and resting back against the wall once more, going back to ignoring him.

Kid watched her for several silent minutes before finally letting out an aggravated sound. "Liz! Would you please quit ignoring me?!"

"Why?!" Liz shouted at him, her anger finally reaching its boiling point—anger at him, anger at those Spanish bitches, anger at the situation, and anger at herself for caring so much. "You didn't have any problem ignoring  _me_!" Liz pushed herself up into a standing position—only wincing twice—as she yelled at him, unable to stay seated.

Kid followed her up a second later, his golden eyes now sparking with...anger?  _Why was_ ** _he_** _angry?_

"Why are you so mad at me?!" Kid yelled back at her; again, this is a first for her. He's never raised his voice when arguing with her before, he's usually so calm, eerily so. "I don't understand! I didn't  _do_  anything!"

Liz let out a disbelieving laugh. "Are you  _kidding me_?!" She slapped her hands against her thighs angrily, too upset to react to the slight sting and soreness that action caused.

Kid took a step closer, now standing a few feet in front of her. "No, I'm not! If you're going to be  _this_  furious with me, I believe I deserve the right to know  _why!_ "

Liz spluttered some, neither one noticing how the shadows in the cave started turning even darker, responding to the young Death God's anger. "You  _deserve_  to know why?! Did you seriously just say that?! You arrogant jackass!" She banged a closed fist against the wall behind her to avoid the temptation of hitting  _him_. She knows, from experience, that punching him is the equivalent of punching a brick wall. Repeatedly.

Kid's eyes narrowed, the shadows—still unnoticed by both—starting to gather around him. "Well, it was  _your_  childish fit that led us to be trapped in this cave in the first place!" Liz's mouth dropped open, but he wasn't done. "If you had just  _talked_  to me when I asked what was wrong, this wouldn't be happening right now!"

Liz was going to kill him. "So you're saying this is  _MY FAULT!?_ " Her eyes narrowed as well, glaring back at his unflinchingly. "You  _son of a bitch!_  This was not my fucking fault! I  _told_  you to leave me alone, but YOU.  _WOULDN'T_.  ** _LISTEN_**!" She took a step away from the wall, bringing herself almost toe-to-toe with him.

"How am I supposed to just  _leave_  you when something was clearly upsetting you!?" Kid shouted back, shadows twisting faster around him.

Liz felt tears—both angry  _and_  sad ones—fill her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.  _"Stop acting like you care so much!"_

"I'm not  _acting!_ " Kid yelled back immediately, half the shadows circling him now forming into skull-like sigils. "Of course I care about you!"

 _"STOP SAYING THAT!"_  Liz screeched at him, still stubbornly holding her tears in. "You wouldn't have been  _flirting_  with those Spanish sluts if you did!"

Kid rocked back onto his heels, stunned.  _What the hell?_  Is  _that_  what this is about? He felt some of his anger leave him, but only a little. "I was not  _flirting_  with anybody!"

Liz eyes narrowed even more. "So your going to  _deny_  it!? You fucking coward!"

Kid's anger raised right back up again, agitating the shadows around him once more. "I'm not denying  _anything_! I was not flirting with them!"

"Then what the hell  _were_  you doing?!" Liz yelled back haughtily. "'Cuz from where I was standing, it sure  _looked_  like flirting!"

"Talking, Liz. I was  _talking_  with them!" Kid yelled back before, suddenly, it hit him like a freight train. The whole reason for this ridiculous argument. The whole reason they're stuck in this damn cave. He looked at Liz critically, face flushed with anger, blue eyes dark and sparking dangerously. She couldn't be... _jealous_ , could she?

"Talking my ass!" Liz screamed back. "Stop trying to justify yourself! You were flirting with those damn bitches!"

There's really only one way to test his new theory. "And what if I was, Liz? Why does it matter so much to you if I was?!" Kid shouted, keeping up his anger, and watched her reaction carefully.

Liz spluttered, not able to form a coherent sentence because of how much her anger suddenly spiked.

"Last time I checked,  _Elizabeth_ , I'm single." Kid forged on, his voice suddenly becoming deadly calm; this was worse then when he was shouting. "I'm pretty certain that allows me to flirt with whomever I wish to."

"No, it doesn't!" Liz bellowed back, trying really hard to ignore the truth of his words.

Kid raised an eyebrow, his expression turning slightly smug—he was right. Now he just needs to get  _her_  to admit she's jealous. But how...

"You are  _not_  allowed to just go around flirting with any female who has a pulse!" Liz continued to shout; she's starting to not make sense, she realizes this, but she's still too pissed off to care.

 _Bingo_. "Why not?!" he barked out, crossing his arms over his chest, going for the final blow. "I do not  _belong_  exclusively to  _you_ , Elizabeth."

Liz froze, her heart dropping to her feet before she screamed out in pure frustration and did something she never thought she'd do.

A loud  _slap_  echoed through the empty cave.

Liz brought her hand back down slowly, astonishment painting her features. She can't believe she just did that. Before she could even  _think_  of something to say to justify herself, she felt herself being slammed back roughly into the wall behind her, something securing both of her arms above her head before she could even gasp. She blinked the white spots out of her eyes before focusing on the area in front of her, thinking it was Kid securing her, but she was  _wrong_. Kid remained exactly where he'd been standing the whole time, but  _something_  was keeping her arms against the wall. She looked up hesitantly and spotted what she feared—Kid was using his shadows to pin her to the wall. He had no need to touch her himself.

Kid made a  _tsking_  noise as he leisurely walked up to her, standing mere inches from her now. "That wasn't a very smart move,  _Elizabeth_."

Liz felt the purr of his voice skate over her, but she blinked away her lust and stubbornly held onto her anger. "I think it was justified." She discreetly tugged on the restraints binding her, but when she felt them tighten even more in response, she stopped her movements instantly; any tighter and she'll have two more bruises to add to her growing collection.

Kid smirked after seeing her struggle. "Trying to escape from my shadows is pointless." He shook his head before moving the index finger of his right hand to her pinned arm and lightly traced down over the skin; Liz barely held in a moan. "They'll only let go when  _I_  want them to." His smirk grew bigger as his finger moved from her arm to drift lazily over her exposed collarbone. "And I'm not quite ready to release you yet."

Liz was dizzy from his cold touch, but pushed it aside to glower at him. "And why not?"

Kid titled his head slightly to the side, studying her like she was some rare piece of art, while his hand dropped back to his side. "I want you to admit it."

Liz swallowed, wetting her suddenly dry throat. "Admit what?" She glared even harder at him. "That you're insane?"

Kid only continued to smirk as he leaned even closer to her, resting his right palm on the wall next to her head, and brought his mouth to her ear. "I want you to admit you were jealous." He chuckled huskily. "Admit how you'd much rather have all my attention focused on  _you_ , my dear Elizabeth." Then, his tongue darted out and scraped along the shell of her ear; Kid had to clench his fists tight to resist going back for more. Her unique flavor was  _phenomenal._ He was addicted after one tiny taste and  _Death_ , did he want more.

Liz couldn't contain the slight moan that came out and if she wasn't pinned to the wall right now, she'd have fallen to the floor. But she refused to give in that easily. "No idea what you're talking about." She was proud of herself, that only came out slightly breathy.

"Really now?" Kid asked lowly, his voice like a caress, as he looked at her from under his eyelashes, golden gaze glowing brightly. "Are you sure?"

Liz swallowed down her surging lust; she was  _not_  going to lose to him. "Very sure."

His smirk stayed in place as he leaned back some, looking her straight in the eye. "I was hoping you'd say that."

He leaned forward again and pressed his face back into the curve of her neck. Her whole body tensed and tightened, warmth flooding her entire being, and other places she didn't want to think about, as she felt his cold breath skate along the sensitive skin of her neck. She shivered and choked on a swift shock of arousal. He moved his head slightly down before she felt the rasp of a tongue on the skin just above her collarbone.

" _Shit_." She hissed out, biting back a moan as her insides clenched with pleasure.

Kid, barely holding himself back from ravaging her right then, chuckled. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"No-thing." Liz gritted out, still fighting him, but she honestly didn't know how much longer she could hold out. He was  _incredibly_  good at this and she wanted to retaliate, but she couldn't do much with her arms still held above her by his stupid shadows.

He merely chuckled again before he started placing tiny little kisses across her collarbone, running his previously sedentary left hand up and over her stomach. She gasped as heat flared through her body, her legs going limp and tingly again. This was torture.

Kid gave her collarbone one last,  _long_  lick, causing Liz to let out a quiet whine, before pulling his head back up, face a few inches away from Liz's. "Anything you'd like to  _admit_ now?"

"N-no." Liz stuttered out. She's nothing if not stubborn.

"Hmm..." Kid hummed out before he decided to go in for the kill; he doesn't know how much longer  _he_  can hold out, to be honest. "If you insist on being stubborn."

Before Liz could understand just what he meant by  _that_ , he had buried his head back into the side of her neck, and just when she thought he was going to start torturing her clavicle again, he did something totally unexpected. His mouth glided teasingly over the side of her neck until he reached her rapidly beating pulse, then she felt his lips part and before she could say or do anything, he sunk his teeth into her flesh, hard, breaking the skin and coating his lips slightly with her blood.

Liz screamed as her back arched off the wall, curving into Kid's body enticingly, and he hummed appreciatively at her reaction.

Her neck has always been  _extremely_  sensitive, and that's probably the reason she's so fascinated with other people's necks. She felt his smirk against the skin there before he started sucking lightly, sending shockwaves down to her core. Death, if he continues, she's gonna cum without even being touched.

"St-stop." Liz breathed out, finally surrendering. "You win, okay?"

Kid let the skin of her neck go with one last hard suck before facing her again, eyes positively glowing. "What was that?"

Liz, trying to get her breathing back down to normal levels, gave him a lackluster scowl. "I  _said_ ," she gritted out, "you win."

"Smart girl." His left hand moved off of her stomach to caress her cheek, moving the fingers lightly down her jawbone to curve around the chin before coming up to tap on her parted lips. "Now, I want to hear you  _say_  it."

Who knew he could be so  _domineering_? It shouldn't be turning her on as much as it was. After she felt her heartbeat return to an acceptable speed, she moved her gaze to meet his again, and almost lost it all over again. His eyes...she's never seen his eyes  _glow_  like this before. And the way he's watching her, she feels like a little lamb in front of a very hungry wolf.

" _Elizabeth_." He warned, his voice coming out as a mix between a purr and a growl.

Liz swallowed her pride and stared right into his predatorily glowing eyes. " _Fine_. I admit it, okay? I was jealous." She let out an aggravated sigh. "I don't like the idea of  _any_  girl touching you or looking at you like that. I was ten seconds away from adding multiple murders to my, pretty extensive, rap sheet." She glared at him now, sure she just ruined everything. "Happy now?"

His smirk turned downright  _dirty_  before purring out, " _Ecstatic._ "

Then, before Liz could say anything else, Kid captured her lips with his fiercely, pushing her roughly into the wall, kissing her as though there was no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...be honest. Did I do alright with that? Was the lead up ok, and the argument? Oh, and the use of Kid's shadows? I feel alright about this chapter, but it isn't my opinion that matters, it's y'alls, my readers! Please don't be quiet, let me know how it was! The good stuff is coming in the next chapter! Oh, and I mean no disrespect to any Spanish ladies! I'm only called them sluts/bitches 'cuz Liz was jealous and angry! It would have been the same reaction had they been in Russia or France! 'Kay?


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnnnddddd, here we go! The fun parts have begun! They'll be split between two chapters, FYI, but I hope you enjoy the first part!
> 
> A Few Minor Changes: I'm making Liz and Kid 18 (but Liz is on the older side of 18 and Kid on the younger) and Patty is 16. Also, Kid is as tall as Liz, as in they can see eye-to-eye. And there's a common theme in KidxLiz fics...Liz always acts more experienced and Kid is the little innocent virgin flower. Well, that's not how it's going down here. Well, Liz is still experienced, but I'm also making Kid experienced as well (tho not as experienced as Liz). But Kid didn't get any of his experience from anyone in Death City (people there tend to avoid him since he's Death's son). He had meaningless "hookups" at the different cities he'd visit while on missions for his Father. Cuz, let's be serious, who wouldn't crush on Kid? Also, since Kid isn't human, but a Death God/Grim Reaper (whichever works) his sexual inclinations are a bit...different, I guess. I don't know how to explain, so just read the story! You'll see.
> 
> Warning: Contains cussing, sexual situations, and shameless KidxLiz love! Oh, and Liz (and maybe Kid?) might be a little OOC (in my opinion).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of Soul Eater's characters (mainly Kid, Liz, Patty) mentioned in this fic.

**_Last Time:_ **

_Then, before Liz could say anything else, Kid captured her lips with his fiercely, pushing her roughly into the wall, kissing her as though there was no tomorrow._

* * *

Kid notes the slight hesitation in Liz as she tries to catch up with the sudden change of events, but then he feels her slowly smile against his lips as she started to respond just as intensely. After freeing Liz from his shadows, her hands landed on his chest before traveling up and then across his shoulders, gripping them tightly, as if to ground herself.

When Liz felt oxygen become important, Kid released her lips slowly, feeling the skin on their lips peel apart as he let his eyes flutter open slowly to look into her own, licking his bottom lip as he did so. Liz couldn't tear her eyes away from his mouth, though. She didn't want to stop kissing him. But, with much reluctance, she lifted her eyes slowly to meet his and nearly gasped at what she saw there. They were clouded over with lust...desire...need, she couldn't settle on just one word. They locked with hers for some time, staring at her,  _through_  her, and then he muttered one word:

_"Damn."_

Grabbing her around the waist, he all but slammed her against the wall once again, his lips hungrily descending upon hers. Her arms instinctively encircled his neck as he pulled her, if possible, even closer to him. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, sending a wave of electricity and goosebumps over her body, before her hands tangled into his midnight black hair, one hand playing with the strands at the nape of his neck, eliciting a growl from his mouth. She didn't think it was possible, but this kiss was even more mind-blowing than the first. There was nothing gentle about it, nothing sweet and reassuring. It was hot, heavy, and completely out of control.

And she loved every minute of it.

He ate her lips, nibbling and tugging and sucking on them until they parted, then licking and teasing and taunting until they opened wider. His tongue plunged deep and took her. They battled for dominance fiercely before he beat her and slid his tongue over every inch of her mouth, like he was memorizing it. She felt the need for oxygen come, but really didn't want to end the kiss. After a few more moments, she sucked slightly at his top lip before releasing it to run her tongue along his bottom one, satisfying herself with the guy who was quickly becoming her own personal drug. He let out a low growl at her action, sending a shot of heat straight through her, before pulling his mouth off of hers, pausing to nip at her lower lip.

He then buried his face in the crook of her neck, as if he needed her physical support. He was panting, his cool breath fanning over her skin, and she felt the need to  _say_ something, but she didn't know what.

"Kid, I—"

"Liz," he said, his voice low. "Shut up."

Then his lips were on hers again and she was lost in the hot, heavy sensation that was kissing Kid. Without any hesitation, she moved her hands to his shoulders and slid them under his black button-up and pushed the clothing right off of him. He had to loosen his hold on her for one agonizing moment so she could remove his top fully, but the loss of contact was made up just seconds later when his chest was pressed up against her again. Death, she wanted that damn t-shirt off him too. He licked over the seam of her lips, begging her to let him in again. With her pulse beating in every inch of her skin, she opened her mouth, taking the taste of him deep within her as she slid her hands from around his neck to cup his face.

Kid pulled his lips away from hers once more, letting Liz get some breaths in, before he started attacking her neck. Safe to say the breath she just took in left her lungs in a loud scream. She gripped his shoulders and dropped her head back when his talented mouth hit a sensitive spot on her neck and she let out a breathy scream. Somehow, one of the hands that was resting on her hips slipped inside her shirt, moving to her back, where it now traced tiny patterns of ice across her skin. She moved her hands from his shoulders back around his neck and slid her fingers back into his hair, gripping the inky locks tightly as pure pleasure coursed through her body.

Kid moved to wedge his foot between hers and forced her legs open. Before doing anything else, though, one of Kid's hands slipped around and tugged on the bottom of her tee, a silent question in the nonverbal action. Liz let out a breath, trying to think past the heat and desire swirling through her, but apparently she was taking too long, 'cuz next thing she knows, there's a loud  _riiiiippppp_  and she suddenly felt the night air on her now-exposed torso. She gasped. Kid just ripped her tee in half!

He pulled back to look her over, the picture she presented the very definition of erotic. Before she could gather her wits, and yell at him for destroying her top, he placed his mouth on her jawbone, and moved his hands up to place them over her bra-clad breasts, squeezing them roughly. Liz's gasp of pleasure was all he needed to hear to continue, so after ridding her of the remains of her shirt, Kid reached behind her and skillfully unhooked her bra.

Once the scrap of black lace was laying forgotten on the ground, Kid immediately swooped down and enveloped one hard pink nipple in his mouth, milking it with his tongue. Liz let out a silent shriek as her body trembled, and Kid expertly brought one hand up to pinch and tug on the neglected one, overheating her body. As Kid continued to switch back and forth between breasts, his free hand worked lower, slipping underneath her miniskirt to desperately tug at her underwear until the lacy material finally worked its way down her shapely legs.

With the panties now gone, Kid released Liz's breast from his eager mouth with substantial effort. With lusty eyes, he allowed Liz to pull him back up by his hair to her eye level as his fingers toyed with the hem of her entirely too short skirt, teasing her.

"Kid!" she whined, burying her face into his neck as his hands moved between her thighs, still avoiding where she needed him most, though.

That was the first time he's heard his name come out of her mouth in such a wanton manner. Death, by the time he's done with her, she's going to be  _screaming_  it. After teasing her for a few more minutes, lightly brushing over her folds with barely-there touches, he twisted his hand and two fingers suddenly slid into her slick passage.

" _Fuck!"_  Liz cried out, back arching off of the wall, her bare breasts pressing against his still-clothed chest.

Encouraged by her loud shout of pleasure, Kid started pumping his two fingers into his Weapon's core as her moans filled the air around them. Almost painfully aroused by now, her sounds going straight to his crotch, he slammed his mouth back onto Liz's again.

Liz supposes she should be embarrassed by how wet she is, by how  _desperately_  she wants her Meister, but she can't do anything other than moan into his mouth as his thumb reaches out to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves in slow circles, a vast contrast to the speed of the fingers thrusting deep inside her. She clung desperately to him, her mouth working fast against his as pleasure rocketed throughout her entire body.

As Kid continued to thrust his two fingers deep into Liz's body, an idea worked its way into the young Reaper's mind. Slowly, he pulled away from Liz's ravenous mouth, taking a second to nip roughly at her bottom lip; she made a small whining sound at his absence but he just gave her a rough nip at her neck before trailing his tongue down her body, fingers still moving at a fast pace.

From her neck he moved to Liz's collarbone, nipping at the taunt skin harshly before moving back down to her breasts. Roughly, he bit the soft skin there, drawing a shudder from her before gently licking the sun-kissed skin. Feeling his Weapon shudder again, he moved his head to repeat the process on the other one, and when he received a loud shriek of appreciation for his efforts, Kid continued his journey down, finally falling to his knees

This Reaper is intent on killing her, there's no other explanation. Why else would he be doing these things to her body that's causing her heart to want to simultaneously stop beating and beat of her chest? As Liz looked down at him, kneeling before her with a slightly sadistic gleam in his golden eyes, she shoved a hand into his hair, feeling the silky strands slide through her fingers. Smiling lewdly, eyes looking at her from under his lashes, Kid's tongue started licking lazily around her navel before slipping lower, mouthing at the area just above her skirt. He took another moment to kiss one of her hipbones before letting his fingers slip from her dripping sex; she let out a flustered moan and tightened her fingers in his hair.

"Kid!" she whined, her hips instinctively thrusting out towards him.

Ignoring her, he growled in anticipation as he shoved her hips back against the wall and pushed her skirt up higher, exposing her most intimate area to him. For a moment, he simply stared, hardly believing he was here, that this was happening; something he'd only ever  _dreamed_  of was about to become a reality. A moment later his awe wore off and he immediately drew closer towards his new "meal", mouth watering in anticipation. Idly, he felt Liz's grip on his hair tighten when she realized what he was about to start doing. Glancing up one last time, Kid flashed her a ravenous smirk before leaning forward and pressing his mouth against his Weapon's swollen sex.

Liz let out a loud scream of unadulterated pleasure as Kid's tongue languidly ran up her slit, her eyes soon rolling back in her head.

Kid's tongue soon lost its lazy tempo, though, and he began lapping greedily at her folds, tossing one of her legs over his shoulder and spreading her thighs a little more to give himself easier access. Kid continued to lap at her, fluttering his tongue over her clit every couple of seconds before pulling it between his lips and letting it go with a slight  _pop_ , then starting at the base of her folds all over again.

Liz felt like all the air in her lungs was escaping faster than she could suck it back in. She's almost there; she can feel the orgasm building, when, suddenly, he pulls his mouth away. She swings her eyes towards him, wild and unfocused, trying to figure out why he stopped. She's so close, just a moment more...just...ugh, why did he stop?! She wants to growl at Kid, and he can't help but smirk at the murderous look on his Weapon's face as she glowers at him. He flicks his thumb against her clit, and she flutters her eyelids in pleasure, then he waits until she's locked eyes with him before doing it again. She writhes her hips, trying to show him without words how desperately she needs him to bring her over that edge, but he's unmoved. He wants to hear her  _say_  the words, wants her to  _beg_  for exactly what she wants.

He doesn't have to wait long.

"Kid..." she breathes, the sound hissing out of her in frustration.

"Yes, Liz?" he responds, nipping roughly at the sensitive skin of her inner-thigh. She lifts her hips towards him again, as if in offering, but he studiously ignores her silent plea.

"Kid!" she tries again, clenching the hand still by her side into a fist.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?" he purrs, letting his tongue dart out to touch her clit.

"That!" she moans, flexing her fingers against his scalp.

"This?" he teases, sliding his tongue along the entire length of her slit. She whimpers her assent, and he almost gives in then, but he wants to  _hear_  her say the words so badly. "I didn't catch that, dear. What do you want?"

She knows now he wants to hear her say it, to beg him, and for a split second she considers resisting, but she knows she won't get any real satisfaction out of that. Literally. So she caves.

"Kid..." she starts, swallowing against her insanely dry throat.

"Mmm?" he hums against her, making her lose her train of thought.

She tries again, "I want you to—" her voice trails as his tongue hits her clit again.

"Yes?" Oh, this man, this  _Reaper_ , is pure evil and she would hate him right now if she weren't in such desperate need of him.

"Kid, make me cum!" she finally manages to croak out.

She can feel him smirk against her as he purrs, "With pleasure," before returning his mouth to her folds.

She's so close she can barely breathe, and when her Meister slides three fingers inside her while his mouth—that talented, talented mouth—massages her clit, she only lasts four pumps of his hand before he crooks his fingers  _just right_ , fingernails scraping over that special little nub inside her, and stars start exploding across her eyelids; she's arching and twisting and he's milking every last second from her orgasm.

Kid's fingers continued to urgently thrust into her clenching walls, her cries only serving to excite him more, as he swallowed the warm liquid that flowed out of her. But after a few moments, her screams finally subside into small whimpers and Kid could feel her weight shift as her legs started to give out. With a final kiss, he slowly removed his fingers from her dripping sex, dropped the leg from his shoulder, and laid back, allowing Liz to collapse on top of him. He let out a quiet  _"oof"_  as her weight settled on top of him not a second later, her warm body heat seeping into his cold body.

Her body feels like Jell-O. She's not entirely sure there's anything left to her except a pile of goo after what was, admittedly, the most amazing orgasm of her life. When she finally finds the strength to pry her eyelids open, she finds herself face-to...well, chest, and felt his arms wrapped tightly around her, waiting for her to get her breath back.

When Liz finally felt like she was able to breathe normally again, she slithered out of his loose grip and placed her hands on either side of his head, pushing herself up so she could look him in the eye. She swallowed harshly at the amount of heat and desire she found in his normally dispassionate golden gaze, his eyes absolutely  _luminescent_  in the dark space. Her eyes then shifted to his neck as she watched him swallow and felt her breath catch, tongue darting out to lick her lips in hunger. Before she knew what she was doing, she'd already darted down to that  _flawless_  neck and gave it one long lick.

 _Holy Death_ , Liz thought as she leant back down to lick at him some more.  _How the hell did I go eighteen years without this taste?_  It was indescribable, like eating a cold popsicle on a hot day.

She ran her hands down his still-clothed chest, and frowned. That wasn't going to do. With a smirk, she slipped her hands underneath the t-shirt, shuddering at the feel of his cold skin underneath, before sliding her hands up, the shirt moving with her. When she got the shirt as high as his clavicle, she moved her head from his neck to yank it over his head, throwing it behind her without a care to where it landed. All she could focus on was the expanse of alabaster skin that was now bared to her, all that toned muscle laid out for her to feast on.

Before she could move onto that, though, she needed to finish on his neck. Its been taunting her for far too long. Moving back down, letting out a moan that matched his growl at the feeling of their bare chests touching, Liz trailed her lips up to his pulse before giving the skin a sharp nip, followed by several more. Kid growled at the ferocity of her ministrations, squirming against the floor and attempting to calm the bucking of his hips. She wasn't having it, though, and continued to bring waves upon waves of pleasure over him. Pulling up when she felt the right side of his neck was sufficiently marked up, Liz moved to the left side and buried her face in the crook, giving the skin there a sharp bite. Have to make sure everything's symmetrical, right? With that in mind, she went on to attack all the skin there too, smiling in satisfaction as Kid's back arched and he let out a whine of desire.

After giving the skin of his neck one more bite for good measure, she slunk down his chest, letting her tongue drag across the icy-cold skin. She met his gaze from beneath her eyelashes before settling her lips over his chest and begin to suckle right above his ribs, intent on leaving a mark there; she then gathered the flesh into her teeth and bit down roughly, breaking the skin some and coating her lips with his blood. Pulling back a few millimeters, she licked her lips languidly, finding his blood surprisingly tasty.

" _Liz..._ " Kid growled out, his head thrown back in pleasure.

Hearing him growl out her name like that...she didn't think it'd be possible to be even  _more_  turned on, but then he went and proved her wrong. Pushing herself up on her hands, she looked him over, drinking in the absolutely  _seductive_  sight Kid made: head thrown back in pleasure, ebony hair in disarray, breaths coming out in slight pants, fists clenched in what she thinks is restraint. She looked further down, coming to a stop at the slight bulge in his black jeans before, suddenly, firmly grasping his member through the fabric. He sat up some at the sudden stimulation, but Liz just pecked his lips and pushed him back down.

"Your turn, sexy." Liz said with a sultry smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any good? Was the sexy stuff okay? I feel happy with this one, but let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnnnddddd, here we go! The fun parts have begun! So, was the first part good? I felt pretty happy 'bout it! Now it's time for Part 2, the really sexy sexy stuff *winkwinknudgenudge* I hope you like!
> 
> A Few Minor Changes: I'm making Liz and Kid 18 (but Liz is on the older side of 18 and Kid on the younger) and Patty is 16. Also, Kid is as tall as Liz, as in they can see eye-to-eye. And there's a common theme in KidxLiz fics...Liz always acts more experienced and Kid is the little innocent virgin flower. Well, that's not how it's going down here. Well, Liz is still experienced, but I'm also making Kid experienced as well (tho not as experienced as Liz). But Kid didn't get any of his experience from anyone in Death City (people there tend to avoid him since he's Death's son). He had meaningless "hookups" at the different cities he'd visit while on missions for his Father. Cuz, let's be serious, who wouldn't crush on Kid? Also, since Kid isn't human, but a Death God/Grim Reaper (whichever works) his sexual inclinations are a bit...different, I guess. I don't know how to explain, so just read the story! You'll see.
> 
> Warning: Contains cussing, sexual situations, and shameless KidxLiz love! Oh, and Liz (and maybe Kid?) might be a little OOC (in my opinion).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of Soul Eater's characters (mainly Kid, Liz, Patty) mentioned in this fic.

**_Last Time:_ **

_"Your turn, sexy." Liz said with a sultry smile._

* * *

Liz moved her hands to the waistband of Kid's jeans, quickly undoing the button and unzipping them before taking turns from left to right, pushing them down over the globes of his ass, squirming beneath him and creating a beautiful friction as she did so.

Kid pulled back and gazed at her when he felt her kick his jeans and boxers off completely, forgetting them somewhere on the floor. They're now lying pressed firmly together, his hard-on now pressing against the inside of her smooth thigh. Liz took a minute to just  _breathe_ , and to try very hard not to jump him right this moment. After she grabbed the reins of her self-control, she suddenly reached down and encircled him with her smaller hand, causing him to instantly tense below her. She swirled her thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing the pre-cum that oozed there, watching his lust-filled face when she lifted her hand to her mouth and sucked on her thumb, moaning.

Kid nearly came all over her at the sight of her sucking her thumb into her mouth and moaning around it, her eyes fluttering closed in ecstasy, looking like she loved the taste of him on her tongue. Her actions brought out the barbaric man inside him and all he wants to do is watch her face and her lips around him as he thrust himself into her mouth and swallowed him down. He licked his lips again and rolled his hips in tune with her hand, watching her eyes as he did so.

"Elizabeth..." he warned again and she smirked. He's pretty sure she liked hearing him say her name like that. It apparently added fuel to the fire that's now raging between them.

She moved herself down his body so she was kneeling in between his legs before arching a brow at him with a smile. She stroked him a few more times before taking him into her mouth, and instantly moaning around him. Liz moved her head up and down, back and forth as she watched him. He was struggling to stay steady each time she took him in deeper, intent on going slow and torturing him. Each time she went down, she got just a little bit further, but wasn't able to take him in all the way before her eyes watered and her stomach lurched, so she pulled back, gasped for air, and dove back in, using her hand on what her mouth couldn't reach. This isn't her first time giving a blowjob, not by a long shot, but Kid's a lot...bigger than other guys she's been with. How the hell did he manage to hide  _this_  in his pants?

She watched as the muscles in Kid's torso twitched when she ran her tongue over the tip of his member, his breathing becoming erratic as he reached forward and wrapped locks of her hair around his dexterous fingers, gripping the back of her head. Liz tried once again to take as much of him in as she could, swallowing around him when she felt him hit the back of her throat, then releasing him with a gasp.

Feeling Liz swallow around him had his body shaking uncontrollably. He clenched his jaw and tried to maintain focus as she raked her manicured nails down his chest, along his stomach, and gently down over his thighs before doing it all over again. He wasn't going to last long at all.

"Liz..." his voice shook as he let out a large gasp of air he hadn't realized he was holding, and she brought her eyes to his again. He swallowed and gripped her hair even tighter.

She liked that. A lot.

Liz moaned around him and let her eyes close, feeling his cock begin to twitch within her mouth. He was coming, and she wanted to taste him more than she's wanted anything else in her life. Opening her eyes and looking at him with warning, she swirled her tongue around him and watched as her Meister simply clenched his jaw and squeezed her hair, letting his hot seed spill into her mouth in long, fluid streams.

She felt the liquid hit the back of her throat with force, and did her best not to inhale it or choke on it as she worked quickly to swallow around him. His taste was unique, sweet almost, kinda like his Soul; maybe it's because he's a Reaper. Whatever the reason, he's something she feared she'd wind up craving in the near future, and she's not sure how she felt about that.

Kid tore his eyes open to peer at the girl between his legs, watching her lips closely as she gently glided them up and down his dick, her throat moving as she swallowed him down. She's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his entire life. He wanted to kiss her senseless but she's otherwise preoccupied at the moment.

When the streams stopped coming, she gently pulled her mouth off of him, kissing the tip of his cock as he began to soften, unable to resist the small smirk she shone up at him.

Nearly a second later, Kid grabbed her biceps forcefully and dragged her up the length of his body before flipping them over, pinning her underneath him. Liz was shocked, to say the least.  _How did he bounce back so quickly?_  She didn't have time to dwell on it any longer as he crashed his lips onto hers, teeth knocking together as it quickly expanded into a hot, open-mouthed kiss. He blindly reached down, groping for a leg, and when his fingers encountered her right thigh, he pulled it up and wrapped her leg around his hip.

Her head fell back in stunned surprise as she broke the kiss, watching him out of heavy-lidded eyes. Liz caught the fiery desire in his golden irises and it sent a shock of heat through her. She pulled him back into her, her fingers running through his hair roughly. His lips and tongue mastered her mouth, and then left, leaving her wanting more. Her Meister's teeth nipped down her jaw and neck, leaving even more marks and pulling whimpers from her searching mouth.

She reached for her own skirt, wanting it off, but he pulled her hands away nearly a second after she touched the fabric and pinned them above her head. He stared at her for a second, tilting his head to the side, before Liz felt something slither around her wrists, binding them together like a pair of handcuffs. Looking up, she saw what she thought she'd see: Kid's making use of his shadows again. He flipped her over suddenly so that she was positioned on her stomach before grabbing her waist and pulling her up and back, balancing her on her bounded hands and knees; she craned her head and watched him over her shoulder. His hands continued down her sides and to the bottom of her skirt, which he pushed at until it was bunched around her hips. Guess it wasn't coming off.

He stroked himself a few times and she whined wordlessly, watching his fingers dazedly. Kid then sent her one quick look for permission—which she gave with a quick, jerky nod—before plunging deep within her. Liz's head snapped forward and she screamed bloody murder at the shear  _pleasure_  of it, pressing her bound hands into the floor, her fingers curling into each other. His left arm wrapped around her waist and the hand traveled to cup her breasts. With one particularly rough thrust, her weight fell to her elbows and her fingernails dug into her hands, breaking the skin in some places.

" _Fuck!_ " Liz cried in pleasure, squeezing her eyes closed. " _Kid_..."

His hand snaked up to her long hair, tangling his fingers in the strands before pulling harshly, the motion opposite of his thrusts; the pleasure-pain induced a tiny scream that was stifled against the floor where her face was buried. Suddenly, Kid stopped and pulled out of her and before she could protest, he flipped her over so she was once again on her back, staring up at his predatory eyes; her still-bound wrists are now above her head, fingernails still digging into her palms.

He grabbed onto her legs and dragged her towards him some, scraping her bare back against the rough cave floor as she moved. Liz let out a hoarse, rasping scream when he suddenly thrust back into her hard and fast, and didn't let up. Dropping one of her legs, Kid made a grab for her chest, and began dropping brutal kisses on her nipples. His unique smell drifted over her, and she tensed around him, which made him growl, his eyes flashing dangerously at her. She was on sensory-overload as she arched her back up under the onslaught of pleasure.  _Death_ , sex has never been this good for her before.

He pulled her body even closer to him as he continued to pound into her, Liz's head whipping back and forth as her hips rose to meet his brutal strokes. His hands came back down to rest on either side of her torso, bracing himself, and her legs wound around his hips tightly, which brought him even deeper inside her. They groaned simultaneously and Kid's mouth descended on hers hungrily.

His teeth bit her bottom lip as his tongue teased the inside of her mouth, one hand lifting to pinch her nipple before caressing the pain away. One hand then delved into her hair and tugged, which caused Liz to cry out hoarsely and arch her back, coming completely off the ground. His motions slowed, and he pulled out of her nearly completely before slamming back into her. The sudden fullness pressed the very air out of her lungs. Kid tortuously pulled out of her, drawing out the moment agonizingly, before snapping his hips forward again.

 _"Kid!"_  she screamed, his name pretty much the extent of her vocabulary right now.

He kept up this pattern for quite some time, but she knew it wouldn't go for much longer. Kid's breath was coming in rasps and a slow hum was running up her body. His pace picked up and the zing of electricity tingled. When an arm ran under her body and lifted it up just a little bit higher, the tingle became a smolder. When his clever fingers found her clit, the smolder became a burn. Liz's arms whirled up over her head and she looped her bound limbs around his neck; the new angle had him hitting a spot within her that made her see stars.

"Kid! Please!" she sobbed out, breaths coming out in sharp pants.

He buried his face into her neck, teeth tugging at her ear as his fingers started stroking over her clit again. "I want you to scream," he purred, "scream my name when I make you cum."

Then his fingers pinched down roughly on her clit and, before she knew it, Liz was clamping down on him violently, mouth opening to let out one last earth-shattering scream.

 _"_ ** _KID!_** _"_  Her head lolled back until she was literally hanging off his neck, her climax hitting her with the force of a Mack truck, not slowing down after impact.

He continued thrusting into her desperately through her own orgasm before he cried out, her name falling off of his lips in a desperate growl as he began emptying himself into her body. Suddenly, Kid collapsed down onto her, causing her back to hit the dank ground with a  _thud_  as she struggled to control her breathing.  _That's becoming an increasingly prominent problem with Kid._  He then reached behind him lazily and flicked his hand, freeing her wrists from their shadowy binding; her hands fell onto the ground beside her with a light  _thwack_ , throbbing with bruises that will most likely show up in a few hours.

After Kid seemed to get his breath back, he wrapped his arms around her torso before flipping them, pulling her into his side possessively. Liz kept panting as she tried to get her breath back, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck and drawing lazy circles on his chest with her index finger. They laid there in comfortable silence for what felt like forever, just holding one another while their minds settled from thoughts of what they'd done together to thoughts of what was to come.

Kid swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat, unused to feeling this nervous, before glancing down at Liz, preparing to ask her what this meant. But, before he could open his mouth, he heard a slight snore come from the dirty blonde. After staring down in disbelief for several seconds— _she's fallen asleep!_ —Kid just rolled his eyes and let out a content sigh. They'll have to talk tomorrow, it seems. Once he situated Liz into a more comfortable sleeping position against him, he closed his arms around her before he, too, drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any good? Was the sexy stuff okay? I feel happy with this one, but let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnnnddddd, here we go! This chapter is really a filler, I guess, just connecting what happened to what's coming, so I hope you like!
> 
> A Few Minor Changes: I'm making Liz and Kid 18 (but Liz is on the older side of 18 and Kid on the younger) and Patty is 16. Also, Kid is as tall as Liz, as in they can see eye-to-eye. And there's a common theme in KidxLiz fics...Liz always acts more experienced and Kid is the little innocent virgin flower. Well, that's not how it's going down here. Well, Liz is still experienced, but I'm also making Kid experienced as well (tho not as experienced as Liz). But Kid didn't get any of his experience from anyone in Death City (people there tend to avoid him since he's Death's son). He had meaningless "hookups" at the different cities he'd visit while on missions for his Father. Cuz, let's be serious, who wouldn't crush on Kid? Also, since Kid isn't human, but a Death God/Grim Reaper (whichever works) his sexual inclinations are a bit...different, I guess. I don't know how to explain, so just read the story! You'll see.
> 
> Warning: Contains cussing, a freaked out Liz, an evil genius named Patty, and shameless KidxLiz love! Oh, and Liz (and maybe Kid?) might be a little OOC (in my opinion).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of Soul Eater's characters (mainly Kid, Liz, Patty) mentioned in this fic.

Liz felt herself start to rouse when a sound broke through her foggy consciousness, dredging her from her sleep. Blinking her eyes drowsily, she didn't move as she tried to pinpoint the sound that had disturbed her. After several minutes of absolutely nothing, she gave a mental shrug, and buried her head back into her pillow, noting the firm, yet very comfy, feel of it; it definitely didn't feel like her usual pillow, but she wasn't going to complain. She'd just gotten the best sleep she's ever experienced in her life. Just as she was drifting off to la la land again, she heard the noise again, though it was louder and a lot more urgent this time.

"Liz!" the voice yelled. "Sis! You in there?"

Liz finally realized that it was her sister calling her, so she grudgingly pushed off the last remnants of sleep and hoisted herself up halfway, balancing on her elbow. Feeling the rough, hard surface under her, she looked down in confusion and finally saw what she was leaning on: a rocky, sand-covered floor.  _What the hell?_

"Lizzy?!" her sister shouted again, sounding worried. "Are you two okay? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"It's okay, Patty." Liz called back automatically, though her voice was  _really_  hoarse. "We're—" and her voice suddenly cut off after saying that word.  _We're_. It was at that exact moment that her mind  _fully_  woke up and everything that had happened a little bit ago came flooding back to her with startling clarity.  _Oh_   ** _shit_**.

"Sis?" Patty yelled back, still worried.

Liz cleared her  _very_  sore throat and resolutely ignored the presence she now felt behind her. "We're okay, Patty. Just a little sore."  _And man was that an understatement._

"Oh, okay!" she said back cheerfully.

Something then occurred to Liz. "Why aren't we out of here yet, Patty?"

A giggle was heard from outside the cave. "Well...by the time I got back, all the men were drunk!" Another giggle came through. "So, Ms. Krutch told me to wait a few hours and she'd sober up enough men to come help."

Liz nodded; the owner of the Inn seemed like a woman who could do such a thing. "Okay, but where are they now?"

"Ms. K's finishing up with the last of them." Patty let out another laugh, seemingly at nothing. "She told me to come here and check on you."

"Okay." Liz said, her voice still so croaky. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"About ten minutes." Patty answered.

Liz ignored the curious gaze she now felt burning the skin of her back and resolutely kept her gaze on the entrance. "Why don't you go back to town, then. They'll need someone to lead them here."

"Yeah, you're right Big Sis!" Patty happily said. "You're so smart. I'll be back soon, 'kay? You and Kid hang in there!"

Several moments of quiet passed by, so Liz surmised Patty had left. Now she was left to deal with the elephant currently in the room. She swallowed down nervously as she pushed herself up further, moving into a sitting position, with him still behind her. Her mind was still furiously working through everything that had happened only a few hours ago, trying really hard  _not_  to freak out, but she kept coming back to her most domineering thought.

 _Holy_   ** _fuck_** _, I just slept with Death the Kid!_

Readying herself, she got her feet below her and slowly pushed up, moving into a standing position.  _Okay, that wasn't so bad._  But when she moved to take a step, she almost crumbled from the sheer amount of  _pain_  that flashed through her. On top of the bruises she got from the fight the other night and the few she got from taking a tumble down the hill, she now had two extremely dark bruises circling either wrist, several bruises covering her torso and some on her thighs, burning scratches covering her back, and a soreness emanating from her neck and from between her thighs. She didn't even  _want_  to look in a mirror right now. Damn, sex has  _never_  left her feeling this sore before. Kid really did a number on her.

Liz felt rather than saw when he moved into a standing position as well, his gaze still trained on her. Mustering up her courage, she turned around to face him, but as she opened her mouth to say something, she found her words fail her as she locked her gaze on his golden one. Nothing was said for several minutes, and Liz fought every urge inside of her that told her to look at the rest of him, to drink him in like a fine wine.

But she broke, and she felt her eyes start to rove over his naked form. She never really  _saw_  anything last night—everything happened too fast—but as she looked him over, the only thought running through her head is,  _So_ ** _this_** _is what he's been hiding under those finely-tailored suits._ He's...he's magnificent. Her eyes glided over him, starting at his broad shoulders, over his leanly muscled chest and down his ripped abdominal muscles...the guy had a six-pack! Being a Reaper must come with some serious perks, cause Liz has  _never_  seen him work-out once; only time she's seen him would be to practice is Death God Martial Arts. But she stopped herself from going any lower as her eyes glided over the V-shape of his hips that'd lead her to the place that had brought her to the most intense orgasm she'd ever had.

Swallowing, she lifted her eyes back up his torso, and was surprised to find that the bite she gave him, the one above his right rib, was still there. Curious, her eyes looked him over again and spotted that all the love bites she gave him—most of them concentrated around his neck—were still present. Why haven't they healed already? Did his Reaper healing factor not find them important enough to waste energy on? Either way, she's glad, even though she really didn't want to be. She still doesn't have any claim on him, right?

"Liz?" She whipped back up to look at him, refusing to blush at being caught ogling him.

She cleared her sore throat before rubbing a hand over her face, not sure what she should say to him. She had absolutely nothing. "Well, shit."

"We..." Kid started looking around before going back to her. "We need to talk about this."

Liz only shook her head. She didn't want to talk about this; if they talk about it, it'll make it all the more real and if he rejects her, she doesn't know how she'd handle it.

"No." Liz finally spoke up, startling Kid. "We can't...no. I just..." Her words weren't coming out right, so she opted for a good ole' stand-by option: ignore the problem completely. She's good at that.

"Liz..." Kid tried again, taking a step closer to her, and reached out a hand towards her, a few fingers lightly touching her shoulder.

Liz yelped and shook her head wildly, springing backwards before hissing out in pain that action brought. Dammit, that wasn't smart. But his cool touch brought way too many memories to the forefront of her mind, thoughts she can't let herself dwell on. After a second caught in a staring stalemate, Liz felt a light breeze drift over her body...her completely  _bare_  body.

"Shit!" Liz shrieked, turning her back to him immediately.

"What?" Kid asked, his arms crossing over his chest.

"We need to get dressed!" Liz shouted, wincing at the soreness her throat felt from her raised voice. "Patty will be back in less than five minutes to get us out of here!" Then Liz, ignoring her pain, started running around the cave like a chicken with its head cut off, looking for her clothes.

It took only a minute to locate her panties, which she slid on immediately, before spotting her skirt laying a few feet from Kid.  _When had that come off?_ Shaking her head, she went over and grabbed it, peeking up quickly to see that Kid already had his boxers and jeans on. Closing her eyes to block out the sight, she went looking for her bra, finding the lacy material a moment later at the other end of the cave. She slid it on, hooking the clasp behind her as she went on a hunt for her last article of clothing, minus her boots, which she saw leaning up against a wall near where Kid was standing. After roving her eyes up and down the cave, not seeing her tee anywhere, she  _finally_  spotted it; heading over there, she bent down to pick it up...

And let out a frustrated groan when she saw the clean rip down the center.

"Kid!" Liz called out angrily as she whirled around on him, absentmindedly noting how he was fully clothed now, and stomping over. "Look!" She shoved the scrap of fabric into his hands.

Kid grabbed it from her and held it up, biting down on his lower lip to hide his amusement when he remembered just what he did to get the material off of her. "Uh..." he looked back up, her dark blue eyes sparking dangerously. "I'm sorry?"

Liz exploded. "Sorry? You're  _sorry!_ " Liz grabbed the ruined tee from him and threw it towards the back of the cave. "My shirt is  _ruined_  and all you can say is  _sorry_!?" They both knew that outburst wasn't about the tee, but Liz was clinging resiliently to ignorance.

Before Kid could counter, they both heard a voice at the entrance that had them whipping their heads towards it. "Liz! Kid! We're here!" A slight pause as they heard some other voices with Patty. "Stand back from the entrance, 'kay? We'll have you out in a jiffy!"

"Fuck!" Liz quietly screeched, swinging her head back to Kid. "They're about to break in and I'm only wearing a bra! I can't let them see me like this!"

Kid was already shrugging out of his black button-up and handing it to her. "Here, wear this. It'll keep you sufficiently covered until we get back to the Inn."

Liz thought about denying it on principle, but when a few rocks crumbled away from the entrance, she reached forward and snatched the offered clothing from him and pulled it on, already working on getting the buttons done up. While she was concentrating on the movements of her hands, she completely missed the expression of male pride, and some possessiveness, that flashed across Kid's face at seeing her in  _his_  clothing.

After finishing the last button, Liz heard a loud  _crash_  before all the rocks came tumbling down, letting in the bright sunlight. Blinded by the golden rays temporarily, Liz completely missed the bundle of bright blonde energy that came zooming in until Patty was right on top of her, knocking them both to the ground. Liz let out a pained half-scream as Patty squeezed her tight, obviously glad her older sister was alright.

"Patty." A voice called from above, but Patty didn't respond. "Patricia!"

Patty finally released her hold but didn't get up, instead looking up at the young Reaper. "Yeah, Kiddo?"

Kid shook his head, hiding a smile. "You're hurting Liz." He paused, clearing his throat delicately before going on. "She took a few more bruises coming down that hill."

Liz wanted to roll her eyes. Yeah, hill her ass. She's in more pain from the things  _he_  did to her than from some stupid tumble down a hill. Patty, though, pulled off of her, standing up quickly before holding her hand out, helping her sister back up. Kid, seeing that Liz was distracted for now, walked over to the men that helped them out, wanting to thank them. Liz smiled at her sister, but Patty didn't respond, instead laying her hands on her shoulders suddenly, Patty peering intently at her sister.

"What?" Liz asked self-consciously.

Patty ignored her as she pushed her sister further back, looking her over fully. First thing she noticed was that Liz's wearing Kid's shirt, her own no where to be found. Next, Patty's gaze was drawn up to Liz's neck, eyes roving over the sheer amount of bruises she found there, though some actually looked more like bite marks, and then glanced down at Liz's arms, eyes lingering on the dark color ringing around her wrists. Those  _definitely_  weren't from the fight, or a mere fall down a hill. More so, he sister seems to be in even more pain than she was when she left the party, and her throat is kinda croaky. Also, her sister seemed to have this  _glow_  about her, and it took a little longer to put the pieces together, but when Patty did, a smile suddenly appeared on her face.  _Finally!_

"Patty, seriously, what's wrong?" Liz asked again, slightly scared at the smile that suddenly overtook her sister's face.

Patty, though, wasn't about to say anything about what she knew. Though childish and naïve most of the time, Patty is actually quite clever when she wants to be. Living out on the streets taught her to be, but since coming to live with Kid, she's able to fall back into a personality she thought she'd never be able to have, and she loves it, but that doesn't mean the instincts she developed were lost. And right now, something was telling her not to say anything. Something  _definitely_  happened between Kid and her sister, but by just  _looking_  at Liz, Patty can tell she _'_ s freaking out about it. So, for now, Patty will sit back and watch.

Unless those two stubborn idiots gave her a reason to butt in.

Finally answering, Patty just let out a giggle. "Nothing's wrong, Sis! I'm just happy you and Kiddo weren't hurt."

Liz nodded, but felt like Patty wasn't being entirely truthful. Instead of asking her about it, though, she just walked alongside her sister as they both followed Kid out of the cave, hearing Kid shouting something about getting their things ready so they could leave. That announcement made her happy 'cuz, frankly, she can't wait until they get home. She needs the privacy of her own room more than ever to work out everything that just happened in her head. Taking one last, longing look at Kid, Liz focused her attention on the talkative Patty, all the while trying not to fall apart.

* * *

As soon as Kid landed in front of Gallows Manor, Liz and Patty sprang from pistol form simultaneously in twin beams of bright pink light, both sisters extending their arms above their heads to stretch out their sore muscles. Unfortunately, they couldn't use DWMA's private jet to ride back, so they had to travel home via Beelzebub in Weapon Form. Kid kicked up the skateboard, grabbing it with his hand, before it dissolved into shadows, snaking their way up into him. Then he held out his hand, and more shadows appeared before solidifying on the ground in the form of their travel bags.

Yeah, both sisters really didn't want to know how he did that.

Patty glanced between Kid and Liz, sensing the tense atmosphere that surrounded the two like a cloud. The whole ride home, neither one of them said a word to each other, or at all, and Patty felt the pure awkwardness through their shared Wavelengths. She wanted to groan at this. What is  _wrong_  with the two if them? They obviously like each other, and what they  _did_  proved it, so why are they acting like this? Patty didn't understand it, but now it seems like she's gonna have to get involved.

Patty tapped her finger to her chin thoughtfully as she followed the two through the door, watching in amusement as her sister immediately ran up the stairs, probably heading to her room. She switched her gaze over to Kid, who was also watching Liz, as he sighed and headed in the direction of the kitchen, most likely to start dinner. Patty stayed in the foyer, still thinking of what she could do to help her sister and Meister. After several minutes of thinking, she had it. She just needs to lock them in a room together until they admit they like each other! It's perfect.

But there was one problem.

Gallows Manor didn't have any rooms that locked from the outside. Patty's eyes then gained a slightly psychotic gleam to them when she moved her gaze up the stairs; the Manor didn't have any rooms that locked from the outside  _yet_. Patty could fix that problem easily. Now, she just needs to keep Kid away from his room, and also find some power tools...

* * *

Well, dinner was sufficiently awkward. Liz and Kid didn't speak to each other, and Patty just sat there, laughing manically and looking between the two of them, like she had a secret that they didn't know about. Liz let out a low groan as she spread out on her queen-sized bed after getting out of the shower, hair still wet and dressed in comfortable clothes: a white cami and black soffees. Her mind continued to spin restlessly, all her thoughts jumbling over one another, before leading her to one conclusion:

There were three things that could possibly happen between them; the first being the best case scenario—a relationship. Maybe Kid realized he had feelings for her, the same feelings she had, and want to be more than friends. This was something Liz knew deep in her heart, since the first moment she met him, was something she wanted. But the consequences of a potential break up would be disastrous for their partnership...and then there's Patty. Would he have to find other Weapons? Would her and Patty be forced to find another Meister? She honestly didn't want to dwell on that thought for too long.

The second scenario would be that Kid liked what they had done together, but didn't want much more than that. Would he want her as a lover and nothing more? She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle knowing the pleasures he's capable of and having to possibly share him with other girls. The thought alone made her heart ache and start to break.

The third—what they did was a major mistake and he'd be completely disgusted by their actions, and he won't be able to look at her the same way ever again. That thought just made her feel downright sick. She couldn't imagine her life without Kid in it, and she doesn't think she'll survive if he decides he can't be her Meister anymore.

All three options tied her stomach into knots in one way or another, and she's so confused and lost as to how she wants to handle the entire situation. And although her head is spinning with all of these conflicting thoughts and emotions, one thing she can say with certainty is that she doesn't regret it. Not one little bit.

Liz let out a sigh, burying her hands in her hair. As much as she doesn't want to, as much as it might  _hurt_  her, the two of them really  _do_  need to talk. Before she could spiral even deeper into despair, Patty came running into her room, crying and yelling like a madwoman. Liz instantly leaped off her bed and over to Patty, dropping to her knees in front of her younger sister, gripping her shoulders comfortingly.

"Patty, Patty!" Liz shouted, her still-sore throat protesting, and shaking her shoulders. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"M-m-my," she took in a deep breath before shouting, "GIRAFFE!"

Liz's eyes widened in disbelief before hastily covering her expression. "What about it, Patty? What's wrong?"

Patty, with tears still in her eyes, sniffled in despair. "I was playing with Jeffery and I threw him and...and..." More crocodile tears ran down her cheeks. "He flew into Kid's room!"

Liz blinked. "Oh-kay. And? Why don't you go get it... _him_?"

Patty snuffled again. "Kid won't let me in his room, 'member?"

Liz winced. Yeah, she remembers. She still doesn't get why Patty came to her...

"Will you go get him?" Patty asked innocently, eyes wide and shining at her.  _Ah, that's why._

Liz felt her heart freeze in her chest. Go into Kid's room...with Kid possibly  _in_  it? Was her sister out of her mind?! But looking down at Patty, all teary and upset, Liz knew she couldn't blame her. After all, Patty doesn't know what happened between her and Kid. There's no way Patty would know how hard this request would be for her.

"Alright." Liz sighed out in resignation. She could never say no to her. "I'll go grab him, 'kay?"

Patty perked right back up, eyes shining with happiness. "Yay! You're the bestest big sister ever!"

Then she proceeded to drag Liz bodily from her own room towards where Kid's was situated, at the end of the long hallway. Liz tried to calm down her suddenly speeding heart, but nothing was helping. As soon as they reached the door, Patty didn't even bother to knock; she just threw the door open, suddenly shoved Liz inside, and closed it right after, locking the door with a satisfied look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any good? Who knew Patty was an evil genius mastermind? Plus, I can so see her being a KidxLiz shipper. XD Let me know what you think! The last chapter is coming up next!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnnnddddd, here we go! This is the last chapter of the story! I'm actually very proud of myself for finishing this. I'm really bad at finishing my stories. I hope you like it! XD
> 
> A Few Minor Changes: I'm making Liz and Kid 18 (but Liz is on the older side of 18 and Kid on the younger) and Patty is 16. Also, Kid is as tall as Liz, as in they can see eye-to-eye. And there's a common theme in KidxLiz fics...Liz always acts more experienced and Kid is the little innocent virgin flower. Well, that's not how it's going down here. Well, Liz is still experienced, but I'm also making Kid experienced as well (tho not as experienced as Liz). But Kid didn't get any of his experience from anyone in Death City (people there tend to avoid him since he's Death's son). He had meaningless "hookups" at the different cities he'd visit while on missions for his Father. Cuz, let's be serious, who wouldn't crush on Kid? Also, since Kid isn't human, but a Death God/Grim Reaper (whichever works) his sexual inclinations are a bit...different, I guess. I don't know how to explain, so just read the story! You'll see.
> 
> Warning: Contains cussing, sexual situations, sweet love, and shameless KidxLiz love! Oh, and Liz (and maybe Kid?) might be a little OOC (in my opinion).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of Soul Eater's characters (mainly Kid, Liz, Patty) mentioned in this fic.

_**Last Time:** _

_As soon as they reached the door, Patty didn't even bother to knock; she just threw the door open, suddenly shoved Liz inside, and closed it right after, locking the door with a satisfied look._

* * *

Liz, who had landed on the floor from Patty's sudden action, looked up at the door in complete disbelief.  _What the hell?_  Then it hit her where she actually  _was_. Swallowing apprehensively, Liz looked behind her to see Kid resting on one of his dark red couches, a large tome resting on his knees, dressed typically—minus the blazer, suspenders and brooch—with the shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and it unbuttoned enough to show his sternum. Looking at her in complete surprise, both didn't miss the maniacal laughter that could suddenly be heard right outside the door.

Liz whipped back around to face the door before standing, slightly wincing, and missing the heated look Kid got as he eyed what she was wearing. "Patty! Open this door right now!"

"Never!" Patty called out, joy obvious in her voice.

Kid got up, crossing the room to come stand by her, before grabbing the door knob and shaking it, shock overtaking his features when he found it was locked. "Patty! What is the meaning of this? Why is my door locked  _from the outside_?"

They both heard the sound of an electric screwdriver going off before Patty started laughing again. "I did some home improvements."

Kid paled even more, if that was possible. "How did you get your hands on  _power tools_?!"

"I found 'em." Patty sing-songed.

Liz let out a groan. "Patty,  _why_  did you lock us in here?"

Patty's answer was simple. "You two need to work out your issues."

Liz and Kid's mouthes dropped open, astonished that Patty had picked up on that. And with that revelation, came the knowledge that Patty probably knew a whole lot more than she let on. Liz's face paled. Just how much does her sister actually  _know_  about what happened between her and Kid?

"Locking people in a room doesn't help, Patty." Liz said between gritted teeth.

"Too bad." Patty said, a smile evident in her tone. "I'm not unlocking the door till morning, so you have  _all_  night to talk." A suggestive giggle was then heard. "Or not. Your choice." A pause as she tapped lightly on the door. "I'll be in the TV room, watching a really loud movie! Have fun." Then no more was heard as Patty skipped away, feeling extremely proud of herself.

Nothing was said for several moments, both in shock over the turn of events. Who knew Patty was such an evil genius? Glancing at Kid from the corner of her eye, Liz tried really hard not to freak out. Great, she's locked in a room with the guy she just slept with...and  _Death_ , does she want to do it again.

"This is ridiculous." Kid finally said, walking over to the couch he deserted and sat back down, propping his elbows on his knees before resting his face in his palms.

Liz didn't respond as she ventured deeper into his room, resigned to her fate, unconsciously heading right to his large, king-sized bed. Swallowing down her nerves, she hopped onto it and sank into the thick black comforter.  _Damn, he has a comfortable bed._ She scooted a little bit more, leaning her back against the headboard, before moving so she was sitting indian-style.

After waiting a moment, eyes wandering around his room, Kid finally brought his head out of his hands, looking over in the direction of the door...only to see Liz not there. He looked around his room before his gaze landed on her, eyes widening when he saw where she was sitting: his  _bed_. His stomach flipped as he licked his lips, for some odd reason  _liking_  her sitting there.

"Liz?" Kid called out.

"Hmm?" Liz hummed out in question, but didn't look at him.

He wanted to talk with her, but he didn't know where to start. So, he'll start with something easy, something that'd been bugging him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Liz said back, a touch of her usual sass in her tone.

"Cute." Kid said with a smile, but went on. "Do you remember when we arrived at Ciudad Luz?"

"Yeah." Liz said, now looking at him in confusion. "What about it?"

Kid smiled internally; she's finally looking at him. "I was wondering...why were you freaking out when you came out of Weapon Form then? Did I do something wrong?"

Liz's eyebrows scrunched down as she tried to figure out what he was talking about, but when she did, her eyes widened and her face blushed a bright scarlet. "Uhh..."

Kid just looked at her, head titled to the side in question.

 _He really didn't know_. Liz thought, swallowing down her embarrassment. "Well, Kid, do  _you_  remember what you were doing right before I freaked out?"

Now  _Kid_  thought back, and after a few seconds, nodded. "Yes, I remember. My thumb stroked over your..." He trailed off, brain whirling in realization.

Liz had to smile at his bemused look. "Yeah.  _That's_  why I freaked out."

Kid's eyes were wide now, but not for the reasons she thinks. "So you  _do_  have tactile feeling while in Weapon Form?"

"Tactile what?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Tactile feeling." Kid repeated. "I was asking if you could feel if someone touched you in Weapon Form."

"Oh." Liz said, nodding in understanding, before looking back at him. "Yeah, we can. It feels the same as if you were to touch me right now."

Kid nodded. "I never knew that." Then he got confused again. "Then why did you freak out?"

Liz sweat-dropped. "Kid, you were  _caressing_  me. I could feel that and it felt..." she trailed off, eyes dropping to the side.

"Felt?" Kid hedged, suspecting what she's about to say.

Liz swallowed, wetting her dry throat. "It felt good."

 _That's what I thought she'd say._  Kid thought, before finally deciding that they can't dance around this anymore.

Cautiously getting up, he made his way over to his bed. "Liz..." he sighed. "Patty was right. We  _do_  need to talk." He took a careful step forward, gauging her reaction and making sure she wasn't going to flinch away from him or move at his close proximity. He couldn't be too careful. The last thing he wanted to do was set her off in any way. When she didn't move, he let out the small breath he'd been holding and carefully sat down on his bed next to her, causing it to dip under his weight.

"I know," she pouted to herself, looking down at the fidgeting hands resting in her lap, at the non-existent lint on the comforter, anywhere but right at him. "I just..." she sighed, smiling in sad defeat. "My mind is going a mile a minute right now. Has been since last night," she admitted, finally looking at him from the corner of her eye. When she noticed he wasn't looking at her face, he was looking at the floor, she turned her head and gazed at him. She instantly felt heat flood her body.

 _His delectable neck, his smooth alabaster skin, his silky, midnight black hair..._  She wanted him so badly her stomach did flip-flops. Her heart was conflicting with her brain and she didn't know which was going to win. She just wanted to  _feel_  him again.

Kid licked his lips and nodded his head but kept his eyes on the floor in front of him. "I know what you mean," he said quietly, looking around his room for anything asymmetrical, trying to keep from looking at her. Liz regained her composure and looked back down at the comforter again. His fingers twisted his skull ring anxiously, before doing the same motion with the other. "Do you...I mean..." he took a deep breath in and let it out in a long sigh. "Are you having regrets now?"

Liz whirled her head to look at him, hair smacking her in the face, both surprised and a little hopeful at his tone as her brows raised to her hairline. "No!" she swallowed hard. "Not at all. Well, I mean, sort of...I just..." she slumped a little, looking away from him for a brief moment to try and gather her thoughts.

"I," Liz breathed, just now realizing exactly how close he was to her. How had she not noticed the tingling in her thigh and arm where he was almost pressed against her? "I'm glad that it happened. I just..." she trailed off, her brain having a hard time choosing the right words to describe to him how she felt. Her eyes wandered down to his lips. They looked so soft. She just wanted to...

"What are we now?" she asked desperately, tearing her eyes away from that wickedly talented mouth. "What is this to you?"

Kid furrowed his brows and studied her face.

Liz didn't wait for his response. She looked down and willed her intense attraction for the young Death God in front of her to go away. The more she looked at him, the harder it was to put her feelings into words. She shook her head.

He slowly turned his body to face hers, bringing his one leg completely up on the bed, tucking it under him, and snaked his cooler hand up along the side of her face, tangling his fingers into her dirty blonde hair as he licked his lips and lessened the gap between them. Kid relished in the fact that she didn't pull away from him or cause him bodily harm.

"Right now," he said quietly, his gaze caught in her dark blue one, "I'm putty in your hands. Whatever you want me to be, Liz, I'll be it."

Liz's eyes were wide as she stared back at him, her body instantly buzzing and reacting to his touch and his proximity, and his words. Had she really heard him correctly? Did he, maybe, feel the same way she did?

Kid moved his mouth to hover over hers. "You and I...we're just us. Do we need to be more than that right now?"

"But—"

"Why worry over something that both of us obviously wanted? I know I enjoyed every second I was with you, Liz," he whispered, ghosting his lips against hers as he stroked his thumb over her cheekbone.

Liz's eyes fluttered shut and her stomach did flip-flops. She's loving this sensual side of him; it was so different from the more aggressive side of him from last night.

"I liked being able to drive you out of your mind," he purred against her mouth.

Liz shivered at his words and swallowed hard, squeezing her eyes tighter as she let his words wash over her. She then re-opened her darkened eyes and gazed into his now glowing ones, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving into his lap to straddle him, pressing her chest against his, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Kid, now between her legs, began to lower her backwards into the pillows, keeping his body flush against hers so that she could feel what she was doing to him just by being there. "I liked the sound of my name coming out of your mouth when you were writhing under me..."

She swallowed hard and rolled the lower half of her body along his, her eyes fluttering and threatening to shut when she felt his arousal press firmly against her pelvic bone. A coy smirk appeared on her face as she eyed his lips, just millimeters away from her own.

He pressed his forehead to hers, breathing heavy. "I can't share you, Liz." His golden eyes turned absolutely luminescent as his voice dropped to a growl. "I just need to know that you're  _only_  mine."

Liz couldn't take it anymore. She closed the gap between them and crashed her lips onto his, pulling him firmly against her. That was all she needed to hear. Sure, it wasn't a declaration of his love, but she just needed to know that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Now that she does, she's putty in  _his_  hands.

Kid felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders when she finally kissed him. He was so terrified by the way she ignored his very presence that she was going to end everything...their partnership, their  _friendship_. He hated the idea of it, it made him sick to his stomach. He needed Liz to be his. She's like oxygen to him, and Kid didn't know what he would have done if she'd told him that she could no longer be anywhere around him.

Liz moaned and moved her hands down to the buttons on his dress shirt, getting at least two of them undone before Kid grabbed her hands and stopped her. He pulled away from their kiss and looked her in the eye, shaking his head.

"No," he said softly.

Liz raised a brow. "No?" she repeated back, not quite believing what she had heard.

Kid smiled and got up, moving to stand at the end of his bed. Liz sat up on her elbows and watched him, confusion written all over her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked finally.

Kid only smiled and undid his own top, shrugging it off his shoulders before folding it up and placing it on the dresser next to him. Liz refrained from giggling before her eyes greedily roved over the lean muscles of his chest and abdomen; she smirked when she saw that he still retained the marks she gave him, same as her, liking that immensely. She then bit her lip when he slowly and excruciatingly undid his black belt and pulled it out of the loops of his black trousers. She tilted her head and clenched her hands into fists, wanting to feel his body on hers again.

"The only regret I have," he started as he moved slowly towards the bed again, bending down and putting his hands on the mattress by her feet. "Is that our first time together was in a dank, sandy cave."

Kid crawled cat-like up the bed and over her, hovering his face above hers and stealing a languid kiss from her waiting and willing lips before pulling back ever so slightly. He tugged at her cami, smiling when she lifted her arms and made it easy for him to slide it up and off of her body, exposing her completely bare skin beneath.

His hand ghosted its way up her sides, past the swell of her breast and over her collarbone, stopping when it came to rest on her cheek, cupping his Weapon's face to look into her eyes.

Liz shivered and felt the goosebumps that appeared from where his hand had barely touched her skin, her heart pounding away in her chest at the amazingly perfect way he combined sexy with considerate. For the first time since she fell for him, she felt like maybe, just maybe, her Meister did feel  _exactly_  the same way she felt about him, and his words and actions gave her hope.

He gazed down at her and brushed the pad of his thumb over her lips, smiling when she took the tip of it in her mouth for a brief moment before releasing and kissing it. Kid knew this was how it should be.

"This time we're doing it right."

She felt a whole new wave of feelings arise deep within her, something much larger than just the heat she always felt when around him. Something that shook Liz to her core.

She gazed into his eyes and smiled softly up at him. "Sometimes I wonder if you're for real."

Kid was at a loss for words. He held himself above her with one arm pressed into his mattress while his other hand caressed her cheek as he dipped his head and captured her lips in another slow, relaxed kiss. He inhaled through his nose and breathed in her scent before parting his lips lightly and kissed her deeper.

Her lips are so soft and so plump. He loved the way they felt dancing along with his own. She's an amazing kisser, and he's sure that if they were to lie like this all night he'd be able to kiss her just like this. He found a comfort like never before when he's wrapped in her embrace; he didn't worry about symmetry, about being a great Grim Reaper to please his Father, or even being a great Meister. With her, everything is just so simple.

Liz smiled softly into the kiss, loving the way he let their lips tangle and their tongues just barely brush lightly along one another, a sweet, unhurried kiss that wasn't sloppy or heated at all. It was full of passion, and she found it to be insanely romantic.

She sighed in contentment when she felt him finally lower himself and place his weight down on top of her, carefully so he didn't crush her. But she loved the way his body felt pressed against her own. He wasn't too heavy, but he wasn't light. There was just something about it she couldn't really put into words. She just felt safe beneath him, as safe as she always did when she's around him.

She ran her hands up from his sides, feeling the contours of his oblique muscles and the swell of his rib cage. She could feel the goosebumps forming in the wake of her fingers and she smiled a little wider, happy with the effect she's having on him. She wrapped her hands around his taught back, and gripped his shoulders, pulling him even closer to her, if that was possible.

Liz bent her knees and squeezed him lightly between her thighs as she sighed contentedly into their kiss, tilting her head to allow him even deeper access to her mouth. His kisses were slow, and gentle, but his body was firm and freezing against her naked chest. She needed to feel more of him.

"Mmm," she moaned into his mouth as she moved her hands from his shoulders back down his back and into his trousers and boxers. Her calloused hands gripped the globes of his ass and couldn't help but squeeze firmly.

Kid was surprised, to say the least, but insanely turned on by her actions. Before he knew what she was doing, Liz had rolled them over so that she was on top of him, straddling his knees as she moved her mouth away from his and onto his  _delicious_  neck. She kissed her way down from his earlobe to his jawline, nipping every now and then to feel a little of his flesh. Kid's eyes shut and he let out a long sigh as he let his hands squeeze  _her_  ass, fisting as much of her as he possibly could.

Liz licked and nipped down to the crook of his neck, kissing over the bruises that still littered his skin. She felt a smile grace her lips before she opened her mouth some and drew the skin there in between her teeth in a rough love bite, causing him to throw his head back and growl. There, now he has another. She smirked as she continued to kiss down his collarbone to his chest, and she was unable to resist nipping at one of his nipples as her fingers worked their magic on the button of his trousers.

Once she had the button popped open, she yanked down on the zipper and sat up, shifting her weight as she tugged both his trousers and boxers down at the same time.

Kid trembled when he felt his feet slide through and free his body of the offending materials, leaving himself completely naked beneath her.

Liz rolled her head from shoulder to shoulder as she ran her hands up and down his cool torso, just feeling and loving his body with the palms of her hands, committing him to memory just in case she never had this opportunity again.

Kid let out a low groan at the feel of her hands before he quickly rolled them back over so that she was flat on her back once again. The only thing separating their bodies was her incredibly tiny black soffees, but Kid made quick work of those, hooking his thumbs into the leg holes and pulling them down, throwing them off to the side.

Following what she had done to him, Kid kissed and licked down her neck, kisses turning featherlight when he ghosted the marks already there, and worked his way down to the swell of her breasts. They were so perfect, and he couldn't resist pulling her nipples into his mouth. Rolling one soft mound beneath his palm, he sucked and pulled on her other with his tongue and mouth, flicking it back and forth before pulling it with a  _pop_  and switching to the other one.

Liz moaned and tangled her hands into his silky hair, encouraging him to continue.

Kid was on a mission, however, and he quickly moved from her breasts down her midsection, leaving a clear, wet trail of saliva behind on her skin, blowing on it to make her shiver under him.

" _Kid..._ " Liz moaned as she squirmed beneath him, and Kid nearly lost it. His erection was already rubbing raw against his comforter as he tried to remain slow and sensual for her, but whenever she said his name, it was like fire and gasoline, explosive. Before he knew it, she was pulling him up by the face and crashing her lips onto his.

The kiss was heated, and hungry, and Kid fought the need to pin her to the bed and force himself into her. No, he was going to be gentle, and calm, and—

All thoughts were cut off when she reached down and squeezed him in her hot little hand, pulling him towards her as she inched her way back up toward his pillows.

Their mouths separated with matching gasps as Kid ravaged her neck and pushed her thighs apart. "Oh, Death, Liz...I want you so badly."

Liz shivered at the sound of her name and bit her lower lip, turning her head so he would stop and look at her.

"I'm right here," she purred with a smirk as she pulled him towards her center and rubbed the tip of his cock along her folds, causing him to rock back and forth and mimic the sex they were about to have.

Kid gazed down at the beauty beneath him and smiled, his golden eyes glossing over with excitement and emotion. This night was going to be one to remember, he just knew it. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his once again, inhaling sharply through his nose as he spread her thighs as wide as they would go and lined himself up at her entrance.

Liz wrapped her legs around the backs of his thighs and pulled him towards her, causing him to finally enter her.

Her heat seared him as he inched his way inside her, and even though they've done this once before, he couldn't believe how incredible she felt around him. Every movement, once he was seated inside, sent shock waves of pleasure throughout his body. It was all he could do not to go jackhammer on her and just pound her into the mattress, not that it would last long if he did. It's been mere seconds and his toes were already starting to curl with pleasure.

Liz pulled her mouth away from his and arched her back, forcing her head into the pillow. "Oh my Death!" she gasped when he came to a standstill within her. She had thought that last night's angle was the best, but the way he had her legs spread wide apart, and his hands under her ass, propping her up, the young Reaper filled her all the way to the hilt and touched that spot deep within her without even moving.

Kid dropped his head into the crook of her neck and panted as he began a careful rocking motion, setting a slow and steady pace until he could get used to the grip she has on him.

Liz moaned and whimpered with each thrust of his hips as her nails lightly roamed everywhere across his back, down his arms, over his chest and abs, the whole time unknowingly giving him goosebumps and causing him to shudder.

His thrusts became harder and he could soon hear his flesh slapping against her own as their strangled moans mixed in the dark of the room. They've only just begun and yet they're both already on the edge.

The coil in Liz's belly was wound tight already, and she just needed that little push to make it break, just something more...

Kid thrust harder and rougher, listening as her moans and screams grew louder with each passing second, stealing a few of them in his mouth as he kissed her and worshiped her skin with his mouth.

He hooked his arms under her knees and brought her legs up towards her body, causing her to scream out in pleasure and arch her back, the angle changing just enough so that he was hitting her sweet spot easily with each and every push of his hips.

Liz reached up and pressed her palms against his headboard as he pounded into her, causing her breasts to bounce in rhythm with the thrusts.

"Kid, Death, yes!" She didn't even know what she was saying anymore.

Kid's eyes squeezed shut as he leaned forward and took one of her bouncing nipples in his mouth, scraping it between his teeth as his movements became more erratic.

Her eyes squeezed shut as her mouth dropped open and Liz arched her back even more, causing his pelvic bone to hit her clit in the perfect way with each thrust of his hips. "Ungh," she mewled when he began to push more forcefully into her.

He was close; she could tell just by the way his hips were rocking against hers. He was becoming more and more sporadic, and he was trying harder to hit that spot within her that he knew would send her over the edge.

She was  _so close_.

"Oh Death, Kid..." she whined.

"I know, Elizabeth." Kid whispered into her ear, his cold breath sending a shiver down her spine. "I know."

Liz's eyes screwed shut as she dropped one of her arms and dug her nails deep into his back, breaking the skin, and her toes began curling and her legs shaking as she felt her climax start.

Kid pulled back to look at her face, fighting to keep his eyes open as his own orgasm hit him with the force of a jumbo jet, unable to stop himself when he felt her inner walls fluttering and squeezing down on him. "Liz..."

Liz's mouth fell open as her head arched back into the pillow, and Kid moved forward, catching her screams of pleasure in his mouth, muffling them and kissing her breathless with the last of his strength as he emptied himself deep within her, feeling his member pulsing against her with the aftershocks of his climax.

He pulled his mouth away and placed his glistening forehead against her own, feeling her breasts press against him as her chest rose and fell with each gasp of air she sucked in. His arms felt weak, and he could feel himself beginning to shake as he held himself above her with all the strength he had left in him.

She panted heavily as she felt the tremors inside her body subside, and Liz slowly became aware of the way Kid was trying desperately to stay above her and not crush her with his body.

She couldn't help but find him completely adorable and selfless. She raised her hand and pushed back the raven hair that was hanging in his face, watching as some of the strands stuck to the sweat on his forehead and cheeks, the white stripes slightly glowing, and revealed his beautiful golden eyes to her. She swallowed down one last gulp of air as she finally caught her breath and managed a weak smile at him.

He smiled back as one of his elbows finally gave out from beneath him and his upper-body fell on top of hers, startling him slightly, but he had no strength to push himself back up again.

Liz didn't mind. His sweaty skin  _still_  felt cold against hers, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her and guiding his head to the crook of her neck so that he could finally rest.

She lazily ran her fingers through his silky hair as they both lay in silence; the only thing to be heard was their breathing and their hearts beating wildly as they calmed down from their mutual highs. Liz looked over at one of Kid's windows, where the moonlight poured in and the black curtains blew with the light breeze. She couldn't help but smile as her heavy eyelids closed and sleep started to take over.

Everything about this night had turned out positively perfect.

She's gonna have to thank Patty for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! The story is over. I hope I did it justice! XD
> 
> I'm actually thinking of doing some sort of sequel to this. One where a year has gone by, Kid and Liz are still together, and they meet the rest of the gang (Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki) for the first time. Kinda base it off the events of eps. 4 and 5 of the Anime, but instead of just a lesson, the four were sent out to get a Kishin egg, but it ended up being too much for them and Kid and the Sisters (who were watching the battle from the mirror in the Death Room) didn't want them to die so they went to go help them. Something like that. IDK if I'll do it yet. It's just a thought. If I do, though, it'll only be like a four-shot, five at the most. Do you think I should? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> So, any good? Should I keep going? Let me know what you think!


End file.
